What is happening to me? Need Better title
by kandee land
Summary: Takes place around end of 1st Sea. to 4th Sea.story of 3,mayb 4, new mutants time and space traveler, a I can't think of it , and energy miniupulater journey to 'n through Xavier institute. Read it you will like it!cowriten by Penny Ferret
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Discoveries**_

One night Hope was walking home from her shift at the mini mart. It was 8:30 pm. Of course as she is a teenage girl and was getting rather freaked out being by herself. She had this strange feeling that she was being followed. Suddenly she turned around and saw three men following her. As she tried to find her pepper spray, two of the men attacked her. One took her bag and the other one held her down and covered up her mouth. The third stranger just stood there and seemed to examine her. He nodded to the other two and they proceeded to pull her into a small alley nearby. They pushed her in but unfortunately for them they let go of her hands. Then she and they both discovered her special ability.

Kris had gotten into some serious trouble at summer school. He managed to piss off the biggest bully on campus. Now he was doing one of the stupidest things in his life, instead of running off and telling the first teacher he could find, he had agreed to meet him back behind the locker room for a fight. The odds were not exactly for him, as he was not the toughest guy in the school, but there he stood waiting in the middle of a circle of onlookers, waiting for him to come. Then he, Max, arrived, which started the 'Fight, fight, fight' chant. Kris quickly adopted a cat stance, which he had learned from playing too many martial arts video games, then the taunting began.

"Oh no, I'm so scared of your crappy Chick-Fu. Been practicing with your boyfriend?" Max said to Kris. But that was simply pushing it too far; and Kris lashed out on Max with powers he never knew he had.

Cassie was walking out of the movie theater on her way home it wasn't very far and she lived in a good part of town. As she was walking it suddenly started to rain, though she still kept going, but as she was crossing the street a car came speeding towards her, she crossed her arms over her head preparing for the impact of the car. But, it never came.

Just then Hope somehow created something rather black hole using only her hands. This kinda freaked her out because being a science whiz she knew it was totally impossible to create a black hole with technology today let alone her hands. The three strangers were also freaked out and ran away dropping Hope's purse.

"Wow!!" Hope thought, "That is way better than pepper spray."

As Kris stood there he unleashed his strange ability. He released this blinding light that covered Max in horrible burns. As the onlookers watched Max scream from pain Kris ran off before a teacher finally came.

Cassie covered up her eyes so she couldn't see anything and once she realized she didn't get hit she opened them. When she looked around her she didn't see the pavement of the street but the ugly red carpet of the movie theater.

"How the hell did I get here" she thought. She decided to walk back outside trying to forget what happened, but it wasn't raining. In fact there was no evidence that it had been raining.

Then she looked up at the clock tower and realized it was five minutes before she had even left the theater.

**AN: So how u like??? Come on if u ****does**** like it send a review and I'll write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Strange Happenings**_

**In the mansion:**

Cerebro had gone off signaling that a mutant had discovered, and was using, their powers. So the professor went inside to find where they were, but he was not expecting three at the same time.

_**"**Ororo, Logan,Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rouge come here, I need your help."_ The Professor told the others using his telepathy. 

Once everyone had arrived he started to explain why all of them were needed, "Three new mutants have recently come into their powers. Unfortunately they are all shocked and confused at the discovery of their abilities; if Mystique found them while they are in this state it would be much easier for her to convince them to join her side. Storm, I would like you, Kurt, and Kitty to go to Livingston, Texas to find Cassandra Austin. Logan, take Jean and Evan with you to Port Angles, Washington to look for Hope Crescent. Scott, Rouge and I are going to Oakland, California to find Christian Daniels.

"Wait, Kris Daniels?" Asked Evan.

"Yes Evan that is the name he prefers."

"That's my Cousin's name." Even exclaimed nearly shouting. Then before anyone could cut in added, "Can't I go with them?"

"No Evan, I am sorry, but I have selected Rouge and Scott especially for this mission."

"Evan stop arguing, The Professor probably has a good reason for sending them." Said Ororo to silence him.

"Yes Auntie O." Evan answered grudgingly.

"Alright, now you my leave." The Professor told them, everyone except Rouge and the Professor left. "Is there something you would like to talk about Rouge?" The Professor asked her in his kind voice.

"Well, it's just," She paused then continued, "Well I'm just not sure I'm ready for something like this." She said quietly

"Rouge, I picked you for this mission for a reason, but you do not have to do it if it makes you to uncomfortable. Rouge, Christian has gone through an experience similar to yours, and needs to know that he can live."

"Wait, what do you mean 'live'?" Rouge asked concerned.

The Professor had a slightly worried look on his face then he continued, "I heard one thought when Cerebro found him that makes me a little worried. It is also the reason I don't think Evan should come." He stopped after that.

"Professor, what is it?"

"I don't think I will say any more than that, seeing as we have an eavesdropper standing behind the door." The professor said raising an eyebrow while turning to face the door.

Rouge put two-and-two together and called, "Spyke! What the heck do you think yer doing!?" Weren't you sposed to have left already!?"

"I'm busted aren't I?" Evan asked seeming like he was trying to make it funny.

"Ya think?" Rouge answered him sarcastically. Then after a few minutes of him being chased around the mansion by Rouge (with her gloves off) until the professor got them to stop. They then each got in their assigned vehicles and left the mansion.

On the way to Washington (With Logan, Jean, and Evan.):

"I still don't know why I couldn't go to find Kris." He said sitting in his seat, arms crossed.

"The Prof has a reason for not having you come, now shut up I'm tryin to drive." Logan said extremely annoyed.

Evan didn't say anything after that. When they arrived, Logan told them more about the girl they were looking for, "Okay, so we're lookin for this 'Hope' girl. It says here that she lives over a bookstore/tea shop" His eyebrow rose up a little," 'Lady Deanna's Tea and Books '. Okay, let's start there." They got out, headed towards the little store. When they got there, they opened the door to the shop, and then they went inside. A bell announced their arrival, causing a tall woman with long silver hair and brown eyes hidden behind large jeweled glasses to look up from a large book, put down her magnifying glass, and said,

"Welcome, I am Deanna, welcome to my store", then continued, "Is there anything in particular you need?" Deanna asked politely.

Jean stepped up and began to talk to her, "Hi, I'm Jean. We are looking for Hope Crescent. Do you know her?"

"Yes, yes I do, Hope is my daughter. " She answered simply, went back to the book then she looked up, a very worried look on her face but it passed quickly, she then asked, "Why do you need to see her?"

"Well, do you have a back room or someplace private where we can talk?"

"Oh, um yes, yes, the storeroom." She said in a calm tone then called into one of the small rooms separated by a veil of beads, "Aiyana can you watch the counter for a minute? And Bring your sister with you!" Then an answer of,

"Yeah mom!" Then a tall girl with short black and green hair came running down a set of stairs into the main room, followed by an even taller girl whose long black hair was tied back with a brightly colored scarf. When the other girl had come all the way down, she stopped, stood in front of Deanna, then she turned her head to the stairway's entrance and stood as though waiting for something. Everyone saw two brightly colored objects seemingly fly down the stairs and land on the tall girl's shoulders. Two little monkeys, dressed in little hats (each monkey's had a different design embroidered on it). Then after the monkeys had found a comfortable spot the girl, they assumed was hope, began to speak rapidly to Deanna in a language that none of the X-men were able to understand. During their conversation, most of the actual speaking was done by Deanna; the girl usually just nodded, or shook her head. When they stopped talking, Deanna led them into a different room, had them sit down, then looked at Jean. Jean then explained who they were and why they were there.

**AN: You likie? If yous does then review and you shall get an invisible hamster named BOB if you do not review then BOB (the super hamster) WILL EAT YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meetings**

**At the tea shop:**

When Hope came downstairs, she was wondering why there were so many people waiting for her.

"Hello, You must be Hope," asked Jean.

" Yes I'm Hope. What is the problem?"

"We need to talk to you in private" said Logan.

Evan like the kid who people think he is was standing behind Logan and Jean with his arms crossed thinking of how come he couldn't go find Kris (yet again).

"We've heard of some teenagers coming down with these strange powers. We have reason to believe that you were one of the teenagers who have encountered this problem. Have you had any weird happenings lately?" explained Jean.

" Well…Last week these two strangers tried to steal my purse and hurt me but when I was reaching for my pepper spray the strangers grabbed my hands and then dragged me into an alley. When we were in the darkness they let go of my hands and some kind of black hole was born." Hope said all of this while her mom was scared and also glad that the strangers didn't hurt her daughter.

**On the way to Oakland (with Scott, Rouge, and the Professor)**

"Okay" started the professor," We're looking for and high school student named Christopher Daniels."

"Do you now what school he goes to?" asked Rouge.

"Yes, he goes to Oakland High School on 1st street." Replied the professor.

When they got to the high school they went straight to the principal's office to see if they knew where he was. Of course they didn't know where he was, all they knew was his address, which was three blocks away.

When they got to Kris' house, they rang the doorbell and all they heard was footsteps piling down the stairs. When the door was answered, they saw a skinny boy about 6ft tall.

"Are you Christopher Daniels?" asked Scott/

"No, I'm his best friend. Who are you?" The amazed and freaked out kid asked.

"None of your business. May we please come in?" Asked Scott.

When Kris' friend went up to find his friend Scott, Rouge, and The Professor examined the portraits on the wall. When Kris came down he was kind of freaked out.

"Hello" he asked subspecialty.

"Hi, we have been following some stories of teens developing weird powers. We have reason to believe that you may be one of the three latest stories. Have you had anything weird happen to you?" explained Rouge.

"Yes actually, the other day I challenged the biggest bully in school to a fight. When I was in a fighting stance I released somehow this blinding light that burned my opponent, and then I ran away." Kris explained, then thought,_ 'why the heck did I just tell them that now they're gonna think I'm insane!'_

"Well Thank you for the information, we'll probably be back within a few days.

**On the plane to Livingston (with Storm, Kurt, and Kitty)**

"Who are we looking for?" asked Kitty.

"A girl named Cassandra Austin. She lives on Santa Fe Lane in the downtown area." Explained Storm.

When they reached the house they rang the doorbell but there was no answer. Then they realized the note taped to the bench on the front porch. It read, '_At the Mexican-American War museum. Be back 6pm.'_

"Where is this museum?" asked Kurt and Kitty in unison.

"I don't know", replied Storm.

After spending 15 minutes trying to Map Quest it they finally got the address, except that it was all the way across town.

When they reached the museum the receptionist greeted them. They asked where they could find a Cassandra Austin. The receptionist responded and led the trio to the office in the basement.

When they reached the office they found a girl asleep on a couch on the far wall. The receptionist, who happened to be Cassandra's mother, woke her up.

"Okay!! I'm up." Squealed Cassandra. "Oh, What's the matter?"

"We need to talk to you. We understand that you have been having some strange things going on with you. Would you like to explain?" asked Storm.

"Okay, well when I was walking home from the movie theatre I was almost hit by a car, when I ducked down waiting for the impact something weird happened. I like traveled through time or something and when I opened my eyes I saw the ugly red carpet of the movie theatre. I've been thinking about that ever since. Do you know what could be happening with me?" Cassandra explained.

"Vell you may have developed a power that you need to keep under wraps. There are actually two other teens around the country with the same problem." Explained Kurt.

**AN: So how do u like it? If you do post a comment if not Bob the evil hamster will eat you!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Visitors**

**Port Angeles:**

After all had been explained, an agreement that Hope could have two days to prepare to leave, but the others would stay in the shop's spare bedroom or in the hotel down the street to ensure her safety. Hope walked around town for a bit saying goodbye to everyone she knew, and then shopped for some new clothes because the weather there was much different. After that she returned home climbed up the stairs gave Yin and Yang pats on the head, packed up her stuff, got into her nightgown, poured herself some tea, read the tea leaves (seeing an R), and crawled into bed.

**Oakland:**

Everything had been explained to Kris and he agreed to give it a shot. He gathered up his stuff and went to get some stuff he needed. Kris went to a couple of stores got what he needed, and returned home to find a police car parked outside. **(AN: Okay so that 'visitor' was kinda expected but… JUST DEAL! ****Oh**** sorry.)**

**Hope's Room:**

She had a rather peaceful sleep; the rain didn't really bother her anymore, though she did sometimes miss her old home. Many nights she dreamt of it, the bright streets, the interesting people, and her friend. But suddenly her dream was interrupted by a tapping sound on her window, she immediately turned her attention to the window, where she saw the silhouette of a tall man. Though she wasn't worried, the leaves and her dreams had warned of his arrival, also telling her he was friendly and would not cause her any harm. Hope slid out of bed, pulled on her robe, walked to the window, took a deep breath, and opened it. What she saw in the frame surprised her more than anything else that week. She forced herself to form the word;

"R-R-Remy?"

**AN: ****DUNDundun****! What is going on? How does Hope know Gambit? These are probably the questions floating through your mind right now! ****The answers**** How the hell am I supposed to know? ****jk****! You'll just have to be patient. Oh yeah review or Bob's evil twin Bob will eat you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Maybe in this chapter your Questions**** will be answered. But I don't know, I can't read minds. ****! O****akie dokey pokey smokey**** artichokie! Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**At the mansion**** (Cassie got ready the fastest so she got there before everybody else):**

After giving Cassie a tour of the mansion Kitty showed her to her room. "So this is, like, where you'll, like, be staying, but you'll be rooming with, like, this Hope girl." Kitty explained to her.

"Okay I'll just get settled in." She unpacked her stuff, Kitty then left. As she unpacked she dropped a comb, bent down to pick it up, then she heard a noise right behind her, and did the only thing she could think of. She turned around and smacked the person behind her across the face.

"Owww! Vhat, was zat for!?" Kurt asked her startled.

"Hmm, let's see. YOU JUST SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Cassie yelled at him.

"Oh, um, sorry, Bye now." He answered hastily then ported away.

"OH NO! YOU AIN'T GETTIN AWAY THAT EASY!" She shouted, then ran out the door looking for him.

**Port Angeles (Hope's room)**

"Frère!"

**"**Remy not your Frère, Petite"

"Fine, Ananas. Plus I ain't that little anymore."

"Don' call Remy tat neither."

"So now that we're all through with the 'don't call me that' part of our conversation, why are you here?"

"Remy just here to talk."

"Sure, that's why you came to see me in this rainy hellhole after nine years, oh yes that's a perfectly logical explanation." Hope said sarcastically.

"You never miss any o' Remy's tricks Sapphire."

"My name isn't Sapphire anymore Remy, It's Hope."

"Why you change your name, C'était beau."

"I'll tell you later, now, just tell me why you're here." She said while raising an eyebrow making herself look rather intimidating.

"Okay, okay, Espoir, Remy tell you now. You know 'bout Remy's special talent." Hope nodded, While thinking of her first Tarot deck, and he continued, "Well Remy heard from a friend, that you can do a little something special too. Is Remy right?"

"Well, I must say you heard correct." She then demonstrated her powers to him.

"Hm, now isn't that special Petite." He said in his smooth voice.

"I guess so, but is that the only reason you came?"

"No, well Remy's friend wou… Petite we gonna have visitors real soon, Remy gotta go now, But here where you can find me." He handed her a playing card with an address on it he then sped out the window.

Logan sped into the room. "What's goin' on, I thought I heard someone else up here." Logan said looking around and sniffing the air.

"Are you sure you weren't hearing things?" Hope said, she was pretty sure telling him that her friend who's profession was as a thief, thankfully for her she was an extremely good liar.

"Well maybe, but make sure to keep an eye open."

"Yessir!" She said and did a little salute.

**Oakland (Police Department):**

Christian Daniels, Twenty-Four witnesses claim that you are the reason Max Guteres is now in the intensive care unit of Children's Hospital." A policewoman said while looking at a file, she then continued, "Is this correct?"

Kris was about to answer but then someone knocked on the door the guard opened it a crack and let them in.

"Kris, whi do they have you in here?!" Rogue asked worried.

"Calm down Rogue, we will sort this out." Said the Professor to Rogue.

"Sort this out! How are we going to sort this out?" Scott said barely keeping his voice down.

Just then another officer entered the room turned to the policewoman and said, "Ma'am, turns out there was a small explosion, resulting in Max's injuries. He's free to go."

The woman thought for a second, then said to Kris, "Allright, you may go." Kris was a little startled at the sudden change, but he went along with it glad to get out of there. They then left for the mansion, before they could change their minds again.

**AN:**** Magnificent isn't it? Isn't it? Oh come on! Isn't it? Okay just leave a review, or Bob's evil twin will consume your flesh, regurgitate it, then eat it again! **

**French Translations:**

_Frère Brother_

_Petite __Little_

_Ananas __ Pineapple_ **(Inside Joke)**

_C'était beau It was Beautiful_

_Espoir Hope_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dreams or Nightmares?

**(AN: just so you know, when the peoples in the story are back at their camp they do not speak English ((I'm just too lazy to translate it)) Oh yeah and I almost forgot, the Italicized words in little quotes are thoughts! like this:** _"Ooooooh, my thoughts are appearing on the computer! You know yer jealous!"_

"Momma, can I play with Mary Alice and Rosalie?" A young girl asked her mother

"Yes darling, but be careful." Her mother answered her.

"All right Momma, Bye!" She then left the tent, and started towards town. Then she stopped and ran back to get her cloak, as she approached the tent she heard voices, she got close enough to make out what they were saying.

**(English now)**

"Listen lady", said a gruff man's voice, "We're sick of you and your freaks! Now this is your last warning, Pack up and leave, or there won't be anything left to pack!"

"We are not leaving we have just as much right to be here as you!" The woman answered extremely annoyed now.

"Fine, lady, have it your way."Said the man, he then exited the tent, two men then came they were both holding two gasoline tanks. But they didn't look like they were full. Suddenly everything came together. The girl was about to shout to everybody to get them out of there, but it was too late, the fire had been started.

Just then Hope woke up, breathing heavily. _"Why do I keep dreaming of the fire!?"_ She thought as she sobbed into her hands.

_:Flashie Back: _

Life on the streets was hard, but early on she had decided the orphanage was worse so she left. But she was able to manage rather well on her own. (Those damn tourists weren't careful enough with their wallets!) Sitting in her 'house' (An old cargo crate) she planned for the Mardi Graz Celebration later that night. The celebration made for um, 'easy pickings' with the crowds, barely anyone noticed when their wallets or any other valuables went missing. Well at least until they got home anyways. _"Ah ha! Here come the crowds!"_ She slipped into her best clothes and left her 'house'. She did well in just the first 2 hours 37 dollars, 21 cents, and a ring. A tall man in a brown duster withauburn hair bumped into her. _"Ha, idiot was probably trying to pick __my__ pocket." _Sapphire thought while fiddling with a deck of playing cards she just got off of the guy, she could barely keep herself from laughing. In fact she almost did, until she noticed something. The man she had bumped into was walking behind her, following her. She was a little scared, but was thinking clearly enough to know she could not go straight home, for then he would know where she lived. So she headed towards one of her other 'homes'. It was a small cavern under an old building it would be pretty easy to lose him there and with the fact that all the entrances were barely big enough to get herself inside, it would be even harder for that man to get in. So much for that plan. She was about to climb into her home when she heard a smooth Cajun voice, "Chere, stop runnin."

She then thought aloud, "Merde". **(KLAN: Pen, what does that even mean?) (PFAN: Can't you just wait like everyone else? NO, not the-the-the pout) (KLAN: Pen how did you learn that?! I know I fall asleep in French but I'm pretty sure Troiasourass Rex didn't teach us that!) (PFAN: Simple my uncle is French and he doesn't say English swearwords!) (KLAN: I always wondered why your grades were higher than mine) (PFAN: My grades were higher than yours because 1, You kept falling asleep, 2, I didn't draw little Dinosaurs with her face on my homework!) (VoRAN: Get back to the story!)**

"My my don't we have a dirty mouth, just give Remy his things back and he be on his way."

Everything fell into place at that moment, Sapphire realized exactly who she had just stolen from, Remy Lebeau, **(PFAN: Adopted)** son of Jean Luc, Prince of The Thieves Guild, le Diable Blanc, All she had heard about him was bad news** (KLAN: Probably talked to a bunch of men.) (VoRAN: SHUT UP!)** all the women she talked to said he was a charmer, but that was still a bad thing. For if one is charming it is easier to trick someone. She proceeded with caution, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Easy question Chere." He looked at her eyes still hidden by hair and the darkness, "You can't, can you?" He pulled something out of his pocket, "But, maybe you and Remy could trade." He was holding her Tarot deck. _"He's good"_ she thought but didn't let what she thought appear on her face.

"Accord" Sapphire answered grudgingly. They swapped decks and Sapphire quickly checked her deck to make sure all 72 cards were there.

"Now that you have your cards run back home to your family." **(PFAN: Gambit isn't purposely being an he just assumed because she was dressed nicely and that since he hadn't seen her before, that she was visiting with her family) **

"I don't live in the cemetery and I am proud to say I don't live at the 'Home for Homeless children' with warden Suzy".

He realized his mistake and tried to correct it, "Remy could walk you to where you do live".

She decided he was trustworthy, "Accord". She couldn't figure out why everyone else was so afraid of him **(KLAN: Guess who hasn't seen Gambit's eyes!) (PFAN: Guess who needs to get off sugar high!) (KLAN: DON'T TOUCH MY CHOCOLATE!** **If you do I will take your Pixie Stix! MWAHAHA!) (PFAN: ANYTHING BUT THAT!) (VoRAN: Write or I will take away the Pixie Stix and the Chocolate!) (KL&PF AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We will write.)**

Remy then looked at her about to say something, she then saw his eyes. **(KLAN: Told ya!) (PFAN: Quiet! She's heating the fireplace poker.) (VoRAN: WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING FOOLISH SLAVES?! Oh, um, hi readers. YOU SAW NOTHING! Runs away)**

Remy saw the startled expression on her face and was about to leave before he scared the girl anymore, when she did something completely unexpected, she ran up to him, very excited. She then asked him, "What is your power?!?!"

Remy looked at her not quite getting what she was talking about when he realized she was asking about his mutant powers. Not many people had a good reaction when they found out about his eyes and power, so he decided to show her. He looked to make sure nobody else was watching, then pulled out a card, charged it, threw it into the air, and while it was still in the air, hit it with another card, causing a small explosion.

"Stupéfiant!" Sapphire said excitedly, "So your power is you tap into an objects potential energy and convert it into kinetic energy. Corriger?"

"Those are big words for a little fille, but Oui you are right. How did you know that Remy could do something like that Chere?" Remy asked Sapphire, nobody outside the Thieves Guild really even knew about his power.

"Your eyes." She said as if it was obvious, after seeing he still didn't get it, she continued, "When people are given a gift such as yours, it is written upon the face or palm of the person in question. Yours is one of the most obvious I've seen."

"You have a name chere?"

"Sapphire, Sapphire Annalise. Well I think its still Sapphire Annalise, but I'm not sure if you keep your parents last name when they're blown to pieces by some guy who felt threatened by us." Tears were trying to escape her eyes but she wasn't going to let them, "There wasn't even an investigation, the police said that there was just a match to close to one of the trucks." The sadness was soon replaced by anger, "'Course then I found out that the man who started the fire was a member of the police department. Everybody I knew and loved died in that fire." Remy was amazed, if what she said was true, then she had been taking care of herself for one-and-a-half years. He had heard about the destruction of the Annalise Troupe's camp, and that the only survivor of the fiery explosion was a eight-year-old girl that was sent to an orphanage but disappeared 4 months after she arrived there. Sapphire had sat down on a crate in the alley and just sat there her knees pulled up to her chin as she tried to stop the tears' flow down her face. She soon stopped crying wiped away the tears and looked up at Remy. "Oh I forgot you were there for a second." Sapphire said while silently scolding herself for being so rude.

"That's all right petite, Remy understand." He said to her reassuringly.

"I've never told anybody 'bout that before" Sapphire said weakly, then said in a stronger voice, "I should head home now."

"Remy take you there if you want."

"Non I don' wish ta be a bother." Sapphire said to him finally letting her accent come out.

"Ahh, so this fille does have an accent. You shouldn't hide it, petite, you sound better like this."

"I really should get home soon; I guess you can walk me though."

They then left for her home.

**A Few Months Later:**

For the next few months Remy would come to see her every time he could without it looking too suspicious. He hadn't told anybody about her yet and probably wasn't ever going to; he hadn't told Sapphire why he couldn't tell his 'family' about her either. It wasn't hard for her to figure out though.

"Were you planning on telling me that you are engaged to that damn prostituée Bella Donna?!", Sapphire yelled at Remy, then she smacked him. "Oh wait I forgot", She said sarcastically, "If she was a prostituée, THENTHE MEN WOULD HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!"

"Calm down Petite" Remy said to her trying not to show that he was afraid of the girl, "Remy explain".

"What? Okay let me guess you didn't tell me 'cause you were ashamed of having to marry that thing?!?!" Sapphire's voice was steadily rising.

"Remy was not supposed to tell anybody Chere, Jean Luc, Belle's daddy supposed to know anyway."

This calmed her down slightly, but she was still angry. "Ananas, I'm going for a walk".

She left the little house and just walked around N'awlins for a bit. Unfortunately for her, while in this angry state, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into the caretaker of the Home for Homeless Children. She looked at the person and at that moment only one word passed through Sapphire's mind, _"Merde"_.

The woman pulled her into a tight hug, Sapphire tried to get away, but she found herself unwillingly being pulled towards her former home. Suzy led her to her old room, _"Same room, same ugly pink wallpaper, same crappy cots that they call beds"_. Everything was exactly the same, except that now there were two beds in the little room. Sapphire wouldn't have noticed the person sitting on one of the beds if Suzy hadn't said, "HiJazzthisisyournewroomie! I'lljustgosoyoutwocangettoknoweachother!" Suzy then left the room.

'Jazz' was a tall skinny boy with honey-blonde hair _"Wait! Boy?! They __**never**__ have boys and girls share a room." _This train of thought was soon interrupted by the boy.

"Hello", he said in a smooth Southern accented voice (Sapphire guessed from around Texas), "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Though that woman insists on calling me Jazz."

"Salut", Sapphire said to Jasper with a little curtsy, not noticing that she was now using her accent, "My name is Sapphire, Sapphire Annalise."

"Beautiful name". He said quietly.

"So what are you in for?" Sapphire asked him, it was sort of an inside joke at the orphanage, the place felt like a prison so they spoke about it like it was one. **('What are you in for' basically means: What happened to get you stuck in here.)**

For a second Jasper didn't say anything but then he finally spoke, "Both parents, shot."

"Both parents, fire." Sapphire said, answering his unspoken question. They were now both lying on their beds staring up at the ceiling. She then asked him "How long have you been in for?"

"A few months. Not quite sure exactly how many though. I couldn't get back to Huston without a parent or guardian, so they sent me here."

"I've been livin' in a cargo crate for the better part of the past two years. Makin' a livin' picking pockets and telling fortunes. I thought I'd never have to come back here. And of course, Monsieur and Madame Thornton waited all this time, so that they could adopt me." She said to Jasper. **(PFAN: And the ceiling!) (KLAN: Thank you Captain Obvious!) (PFAN: It's Major Obvious!) (VoRAN: grrr)**

Sapphire then thought aloud, "Remy, help me."

This sparked Jasper's curiosity and he asked, "Who's Remy?"

"A friend" Sapphire said quietly.

Suzy came in at that moment, pulled Sapphire out of bed, and said to her, "ComeonGemthere'sanotherfamilywho'dliketomeetyou, maybeyou'llgetalongbetterwiththem!" So Sapphire was unwillingly pulled down the stairs into the foyer, where two people were sitting, in the big soft armchairs that only guests and staff were allowed to sit in, deep in conversation. Suzy cleared her throat to get their attention.

Now Sapphire was confused, usually when a family wanted to meet her, a man and a woman came or just a man or just a woman (**PFAN: She's onlyeleven years old, she doesn't get the concept of homosexuality, so she doesn't assume that**. Since she didn't know why it was just two guys, she asked Suzy quietly, "Mizz. Suzy? Why are there two men here? Why isn't there a woman?"

"They're probably gay honey." She said in a sweet voice. Sapphire answered her with a confused look. "I'll explain later."

"This", Suzy said pushing Sapphire forward, "is Sapphire". Sapphire then sat in her little chair.

"Salut" she whispered weakly. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust them.

The slightly smaller man spoke to her first, saying with a strange little smile, "Hello Sapphire, I'm Zeke". He paused for a second then said, "How 'bout you tell us a little bit 'bout yourself, accord?"

"Accord", she answered, then began to tell her story. "My Papa came over here from France when he was 27 to try and start a branch of his family's cirque in America, he did. He met Mama when he was 32, 3 years later they got married. Mama was a beautiful young fortune teller, she came here from up in the Carpathians, Papa did acrobatics; I have inherited both their talents. 9 ½ months later, I was born. Mama, Papa, and the other members of the cirque schooled me. I have learned a lot about this country, for we never stayed in one place too long. Except for when we came here to N'awlins for Mardi Graz, then we'd stay for the whole month. Unfortunately, that was too long for some people. Thes…" She began but Suzy cut her off.

"Sapphire, it was all an accident. Nobody cause…" Sapphire then cut Suzy off.

"Hasard Mon Cul!" Those men set the camp on fire, and laughed as they watched it burn!"

"Honey calm down! You read the police report, it was an accident."

"Maybe she'd calm down if you left the room for a minute." Zeke suggested.

"I'll go make some sweet tea", Suzy said.

After Suzy left Zeke said to Sapphire, "We believe you Sweetie". Those 3 words gained the trust of her11 year-old mind **(the fourth one just kinda pissed her off)**. Then Zeke said, "Now, can you leave for a little bit? I need to talk to my friend." Sapphire then left the room running up the stairs. Well, made it _seem_ like she had left the room, but in reality she was listening in on their conversation, hiding in the dumbwaiter shaft.

"She's de righ fille" she heard a new voice, most likely the other man's, say.

"Yes, yes, she is." Said Zeke.

"Der's no way the Thives Gild could beat us wit' her on ar side."

"It's amazing isn't it; Remy Lebeau was outsmarted by a little girl." He laughed at this; the other man joined him in laughter. At that moment the board Sapphire was holding on to decided to give out resulting in a small thud.

"Edmund, what was that?" She heard Zeke ask. Then the sound of a gun being cocked **(KLAN: giggling) (PFAN: Dirty Mind Alert! Dirty Mind Alert!)** and of a knife being pulled out of its sheath.

One thing went through her mind, _"Merde"_

"It came from in there" Said Zeke pointing at the dumbwaiter. They walked over to it and pulled open the door.

"That was a bad idea, Sapphire." Zeke said pointing the gun at her. "But if you take up our offer we'll let you live."

"Zeke, people comin."

"We'll be back soon, don't miss us." He put his gun back in the holster and left.

Suzy came in holding a tray of sweet tea and cookies, followed by several curious kids. She had come in wearing her trademark smile, but now she just looked confused.

"We didn't really get along." Sapphire said hiding her look of fear. Then said to Suzy, "When can the Thorntons come and get me?"

"I-I'll call them."

Sapphire then ran to her room acting as if nothing had gone wrong. Jasper followed her up to the room.

"Sapphire, why were you so afraid down there?" Jasper asked her, he didn't get how it seemed like he was the only one who noticed.

"Afraid?" She asked acting like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, you didn't really look it, but I could just tell that you were."

She decided to just give up and tell him, for some reason she suddenly trusted him, "Those two guys who came to see me, they, they, were part of the Rippers and they were gonna adopt me and force me to join 'cause somehow they found out that I managed to get Remy Lebeau's deck of playing cards an…" Jasper cut her off then.

"Re-Rem-Remy Lebeau?" he asked in a shaky voice, she nodded, "You stole from Remy Lebeau?!" another nod, "Then why didn't he kill you, or something?"

"'Cause Remy isn't like that, that's more like his papa's kind of thing. After I gave him back his cards we talked for a little, then he walked me home. He visited me every day after that, 'till we got in a fight earlier today and I, in my anger, walked into warden Suzy. Then those two men from the Rippers came and tried to get me in, when I refused they were gonna kill me. But thankfully you all came in, so they just ran. That's why I have to get out of here as soon as possible. Getting adopted by the Thorntons is the quickest way outta here, they live in Chicago."

"Wow" was all Jasper could say.

Suzy came in again, "They'llbeheretopickyouup6:00tomorrowGem! Makesureyougetallyourstuff, 'causethenthey'llbeleavingforhome!" then she left.

Sapphire walked up to Jasper and told him, "I know we just met each other today, but," she pulled him into a tight hug, "You're my friend and I'll miss you. Ask the other kids they'll tell you how freakin' **(PFAN: That's not what she really said!) (VoRAN: Do you even know the meaning of the phrase: SHUT UP!)** hard it is to make friends with me." She pulled away then did something Jasper was not expecting, seeming to completely ignore him, she stripped down to bare skin, pulled a nightgown from under her pillow, and slipped it on, acting as if this was very normal behavior. She then said, "What? Oh never mind, Bonne Nuit!" Then she crawled into bed curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

Jasper, trying to ignore how weird that was,then pulled the covers down, laid down on the bed, then pulled them up to his shoulders and fell asleep.

**End of Flash Backie**

Her thoughts were inturepted by her alarm clock 'ITS TIME TO WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING PERSON!' **(PFAN: NO! Not my alarm clock!) (KLAN:SHHHH!) **Hope decided to just get ready for the day and go downstairs. She walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, took a quick shower, then got dressed in her bright orange pasliey hankerchife skirt and white blousecovered with little embroidered suns on it **(PFAN: She's stealing all my stuff!) (VoRAN: If only someone would steal that skirt) (PFAN: sticks out tonuge)** and went downstairs. OnlyDeanna(Ms. Crescent) and Logan were up, both kept shooting angry looks at each other. Hope just rolled her eyes, her mom wasn't very trusting when it came to her childrens' safety. Logan looked up, and mumbled "Hey kid" or something like that.

"Monsieur Logan, I am ready to leave" Hope said in her quiet but strong voice.

After Deanna had said her goodbyes and dragged Aiyana out of bed to say her goodbyes they headed for the door, when it opened, revealing a tall man.

**On an Airplane **

**(From Japan)**

**(Big Deal)**

**(Get on With it!)**

Maemi kept looking out the window of the tiny plane, sad that she had to leave her home,but angry at herfamily's reaction when she accidently used her powers. She had never really fit in before with her silver hair and electricblue eyes, but when she made a paper crane explode on accident, that was just to much for them. Anxious to get out of there she took up a woman she ran into 's offer to take her to America and look out for her.

"Ms. when will we land in, um, ah yes, Bayville?"

The woman sitting across from her **(KLAN: Who really needs to invest in some longer skirts!) (PFAN: I know you have issues with her skirt length butif you stop complaining I will give you chocolate) (KLAN::) )**answered simply, "Soon Miss. Toya, very soon."

**In The X-jet**

**(PFAN: IT IS NOT CALLED THE X-JET)**

**Okay, in that big Black plane thingie?**

**(PFAN: IT'S THE BLACKBIRD!)**

**Ok-k-k-kay In the Blackbird**

**(PFAN: Good Dez)**

Scott, being his normal know-it-all self he had to ask the Professor, "Professor, why did you mess with that officer's head?" He blurted without thinking then said quickly, "Sorry professor, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's allright Scott, I understand your curiosity, but what puzzles me is, I didn't do anything to the officers."

**KLAN & PFAN: DUNDUNDUNdun! **

(And just so you know, PFAN is Penny Ferret's authors notes KLAN is Kandee Land's Authors notes, VoRAN is 'Voice of Reason' **(PFAN: Voice of reason mon cul)** **(VoRAN: I DO PAY ATTENTION IN FRENCH!) (PFAN: DEZ! HELP ME!) (KLAN: I'll get the bri- I mean sedative) (VoRAN: YOU'LL NEVER... tacos)**

**PFAN: Cliffie of DOOM! (ps: I inserted some stuff for hardcore Twilight Fangirls coughdazzledcoughdragoncoughflycough) **

**KLAN: Wow you need to get out of your Edward inhabited world, AND INTO REALITY! **

**PFAN: This from the girl who lives in a Logan inhabited world **

**KLAN: I do not Whispers incoheriently**

**PFAN: Oh, so it's a St. John inhabited world smiles evilly**

**KLAN: Its not my fault that he's a sexy Aussie (who likes to set stuff on fire!)**

**PFAN: O.o**

**KLAN: It's Mickey Mouse on crack!**

**PFAN: No its a WTF face**

**VoRAN: BACK TO SUBJECT NOW!**

**PFAN: o-okay. Anyways, we have nearly drained our creative auras so can you guys help us? **

**KLAN: We need a codename for Maemi Toya she has the power to, um, what is it again**

**PFAN: She has the power to convert potential energy to Kinetic energy her favorite weapon is little origami cranes. She also has the ability to throw small objects with great acuracy like throwing knives and spikes. These words were supplied by my brother ****NOT**** me, she is a kick-butt ninja chick.(oh and if you've read AOA comics, yes she does end up like Lorna Dane.)**

**Jean: Why wasn't _I_ in the chapter!?**

**PFAN & KLAN: 'Cause we don't like you.**

**PFAN: Now go back in your box! I mean room.**

**Evan: She's got a point, You were paying attention to Wolverine and Hope, or Sapphire,whatever her name is, but you didn't say anything aboutME!**

**KLAN: Simple answer to that, Y-O-U S-UCK! whispers probably does really suck**

**PFAN: That's not funny! Gay people are nice, and if it's Ira or Alex then they're awsome.**

**Scott: My brother is not gay!**

**PFAN & KLAN: Not him stupid! **

**KLAN: Now back in your box, I mean crate, I mean room!**

**Evan: I AM NOT GAY!**

**KLAN: Says you, now back in your bo- room, I deffinitely meant room!**

**Remy: Chere Re...**

**PFAN &KLAN: He talked to me! No he talked to me! Like he'd call you that! Start fighting**

**(All the guys come out ((No! Not like that!)) and watch)**

**Remy: Remy just wanted to ask 'bout this Hope/Sapphire that Remy sposed to know, but tis work to.**

**(Penny gets shirt ripped off)**

**All guys: OOOOOOOOOH!**

**Tabby: PERVS! flicks bomb at them**

**Kitty: I, Like, thought, like, you, like, liked, I do not say like that much!**

VoRAN:We will leave now

**French Translations (Supplied by Penny 'cause she actually pays attention in French)**

_Chere_ Dear

_Merde_ The F-word

_le Diable Blanc_ the White Devil

_Accord_ Okay (Agreed whatever)

_stupéfiant_ amazing

_Corriger_ Correct

_prostituée_ the nice word for... Grr! stupid rating guidelines

_cirque_ circus

_Hasard Mon Cul_ Accident my... Y' sure we can't change the rating?

_Bonne Niut_ Good Night


	7. Chapter 7

**VoRAN:Hello, I am not reading this off a card the Professor gave me. Oh & this! throws away little card So the Prof erased everyones minds of the incident from the last chappie, 'cause he kept getting disturbing flashes from everybody's minds of half-naked girls, pervie boys staring and betting on who would win, and the rest of the girls trying to kill the boys.**

**Xavier: Hey! You were supposed to read off the card!**

**VoRAN: You just don't want to admit you enjoyed every second of it, you just can't get a boner!**

**Some random person: TO MUCH INFORMATION!**

**VoRAN takes out little sunglasses like the ones from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and puts them on, then she takes out a little device like from MIB and uses it on the Professor. **

**Readers all give her funny looks**

**VoRAN: HEY! These work better!**

**KLAN: Wait, what was all that stuff you were talking about before?**

**PFAN: Yeah, I was wondering about thatmyself.**

**VoRAN: Three words; Don't. Wanna. Know.**

**KLAN & PFAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**VoRAN uses that little thingie again.**

**KLAN: What are we doing here?**

**PFAN: Hmm, computer, stack of X-men evo dvds, and tv on. We must be baking cookies. WE'RE WRITING STUPID!**

**KLAN: Don't eat me**

**VoRAN pulls a MMOC look and just kinda sits there.**

**VoRAN: Okaaaaay, On with the story!**

Chapter 7

Arivals and Revenge

**In the _Blackbird_ **

**(KLAN: see, see Ididitrigtthistime!)**

Aftter a relatively good flight, the Blackbird landed at the mansion.

Well...It was if you weren't Scott or Kris. **(PFAN: Why do people do it with a "k" instead of a "ch"?)(KLAN:Why do you care?)(PFAN:Because its fonnetical)(KLAN:Thats not even a word. And why did you spell if with an "f" instead of a "ph"?)(PFAN:Because its fonetical!)(KLAN pulls MMOC look.)(VoRAN: Get back to the Freakin' Story!) (PFAN:SEDITIVE!)(KLAN:Got the bri-I mean seditive)(VoRAN:YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME...flaming bunnies.)**

Kris was 1,defenitely afraid of heights, and 2, he gets airsick easily. **(PFAN:I...I may actually be feeling some sympathy for Scott. No wait its just the sugar high comin' on.)(KLAN:I know how to solve this...MORE SUGAR!)**

As soon as they landed Scott quickly ran inside the mansion to change. Rogue and Kris stared after him until the Professor asked, "Rogue,may you please escort Christian on a tour of the mansion?" Like most of the things he said this wasn't an order but you felt like you had to follow it.

Rogue answered with a "ah will Professor"**(KLAN: Hmmm, that sounds like someone else I know. stares meaningfuly at Penny)(PFAN: Oh yeah make fun of my accent miss "Aye lassie".)(KLAN:There was no need to bring that up!)(PFAN:Well you brought up mah accent.)(KLAN:Hah ...now listen to ye.)(PFAN: Well jus' look at you now!) (PFAN & KLAN: sticks out tounge)**

The Professor then wheeled off towards the mansion, leaving Rouge and Kris behind.

"So, lets get started on this tour" Rouge said in the happiest voice she could muster as they started for the mansion. Kris was about to say something when he heard a 'bamf' and he bumped into something blue. Kurt screamed thinking it was Cassie, then calmed down.

"Sorry" He said quickly, "I thought you were the new girl"

"Kurt wah did you do!" Rouge asked angrily.

"I kind of ported into her room" Rouge glared at him, then he continued quietly, "When she didn't have a shirt on".

A girl then burst through the mansion doors, when she saw Kurt she shouted angrily, "YOU!". Kurt ported away leaving a cloud of smoke and a veryP.O.'d girl, the girl thendissapeared.

They just stared into space for a second, then continued on with the tour, going about halfway without incident. Until they ran into Kitty.

"Oh, like, sorry. You're, like, Kris, like, right?" She said in her normal over-excited voice.

_"I don't speak valley girl"_ Kris thought, but said, "yeah"

"Okay I, like thought you, like were. I'm, like, Kitty.Well bye! Cassie said she, like,needed help withsomething" She said before running off.

Kris was confused, again. But just figured stuff like that happened on a regular basis.

**Cassie's room:**

Cassie was sitting on the floor with Kurt lying "asleep" on the floor. **(KLAN:She borrowed the seditive didn't she?)(PFAN: No she just got a loose one from the wall.)(KLAN:Good 'cause we need them for "The Voice of Reason".)**

She couldn't decide on a good punishment for him until she looked at the suitcase lying on the floor across the room.

**A few minutes later:**

Kitty walked into Cassie's room to find her applying eye liner around Kurt's yellow eyes.Once she finished with the eye liner, she dug in her make up bag and pulled out two items, she then turned and looked up at Kitty and said :"Good, your here. Now which color of lipstick?"

"Cassie!" Kitty said sounding shocked. "Why didn't you, like, invite me earlier?" They then got to work.**(KLAN&PFAN: DUNDUNDUNdun!)**

**A couple more minutes later:**

Kurt was still lying on the floor " asleep" when both the girls happily clapped their hands and giggled after successfuly dressing Kurt. In addition to dressing Kurt in women's clothing Cassie also messed with his image inducer to make him look like a girl dressed in an outfit only worthy of Britney Spears.**(KLAN&PFAN: Sorry Britney fans!)**

Real Kurt was wearing the "I beat my boyfriend at Guitar Hero" shirt.For pants he was wearing cut off Daisy Duke shorts. and red glittery ballet flats. For makeup: silver eyeshadow, coffee lipliner with mocha lipstick, and glittery black eyeliner.Image inducer Kurt was wearing a hot pink, glittery tube top that bearly deserved to be called a tube bra made of spandex. For pants he was wearing a matching skirt that looked more like a belt**.(KLAN: Anybody got a camera**?).And to top it all off six inch stilletos heels that were bright red. For makeup he had bright red smudged lipstick(that made him look like he had been making out with somebody), Heavy blue eyeshadow, and really badly done purpleeyeliner.

Then to add insult to injury, they dragged him down to the front room, laid him down on the couch, and left him there. They then ran off giggling. They hid behind a door with a camera waiting for either him to wake up or for someone to walk in and see him like this **(KLAN: You sure we can't do this to Drew?) (PF gives her an evil glare and KL shuts up)**

Trying to keep quiet Cassie merely thought _"Ah, sweet revenge"_

**Five Hours Earlier: Port Angeles**

Logan, Jean, and a very tired Evan all looked at Hope to try and figure out what to do. Hope didn't pay any attention to them, shouted, "PAPI!", thenran and hugged the man tightly.

The man smiled and returned the hug, "When I heard you were leaving I had to make sure I got to see you before you left" he said quietly, then he said with a mischevious little smile on his face, "And I had to give you something" Hope's smile grew even larger, then the man continued, "Go on, it's outside", Hope then ran outside.

Ms. Crescent glared at him then said, "God, William what did you bring her this time."

"Nothing much." Hope then came running in even happier than before,

"Oh, thank you papi!" She said happily, then whispered, "Mama wouldn't get me the car."

"YOU WHAT!" Ms. Crescent yelled angrily.

"Um, I'll just go say hello to Aiyana" He said, then he ran off.

Evan and Jean both looked out the door to see what exactly started this mess, parked in front of the shop was a mint condition, black and white Starchief. **(PFAN: With its original leather interior?) (KLAN: Um, maybe) (PFAN: SHE IS STEALING ALL MY STUFF!) (KLAN: Crud, WHERE'S THE SEDATIVE!) (VoRAN: Stop or I'll take away the sugar eggs! What the hell was mom smokin' when she gave them to those two) (KLAN & PFAN: Okay) **

Hope pulled 'the look' and stared at Deanna for a second , "Mama, can I please keep the car?".

"Ohh, Alright." she said smiling, "If you can take it with you"

"Monsieur Logan? Can the car fit in the Velocity?"** (PFAN: No, we don't think they had the Velocity in season 1, but personaly, WE DON"T GIVE A SHI- stupid rating guidelines)**

**Back at the Mansion**

**(PFAN: It's the present now!)**

They landed without any problems, Evan took her on a tour of the mansion, unfortunately for Cassie, Hope and Evan had hatched a little plan for a prank. After he had finaly figured out she spoke French **(KLAN: Wow! He's slow) (PFAN: Yeah I know)** they decided to have Hope only speak in French when she met Cassie, to confuse her. But this plan almost ended up in the bin with Penny's old copy of Twilight that her cat peed on **(PFAN: :( Don't remind me)**, when they walked into the front room and saw Kurt 'sleeping' on the couch.

"Que!?" Hope shouted confused.

"What the!?" Evan started but got slapped on the back of the head by our magical powers. "OWW! What was that!"

**PFAN: We are going to take this opertunity to screw around with Evan's head**

**KLAN: YAY!**

**_"HELLO EVAN!"_**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screams as he runs off. **(PFAN: That would be why the plan was almost ruined!)**** (KLAN: That was fun!)**

Kurt finally woke up, Cassie and Kitty ran from behind the door giggling and taking pictures, Kurt just stood there confused, Rouge and Kris walked in, and Hope just stared. Kurt couldn't figure out why everyone was stareing at him, until he looked down. Not even thinking of porting, he turned on his inducer, bad move. No one could stop themselves from laughing. Kurt screamed, Cassie's camera was now on video mode, and Kris was on the floor laughing his off. Scott came running down the stairs trying to figure out what was going on. "Who did this!?" He asked very angry **(KLAN: Oh no, we're soo scared of mister P.U.H.A.) (PFAN: Run! He might threaten to tell our mommies) (VoRAN: For once, I don't think your out of line, he does act like he's got a pole up his #) (PFAN: She has seen the light!) (VoRAN: SHUT UP!)**

Rouge pointed at Kitty and Kurt, "They're the ones with the camera"

"Cassandra, Kitty, Room, Now! Kurt, go wash that stuff off!" Everybody did what he said **(PFAN: Um, why did they listen to him?) (KLAN: I don't know, maybe its his birthday)**

But as they were walking back Cassie whispered to Kitty, "I think I know why he screamed, the shoes clashed with his shirt."

**PFAN & KLAN: Finally, the chapter is done. Now, to answer the reviews!**

**Remy's Girl: 1, Wow, you sound like our moms, 2, Merde was the first word uttered by our French teacher when she saw when we were in her class so we looked it up, 3, YOU WISH! **

****

**Someone who cares: Crack has nasty side-effects, one of them is making abnormaly large mouse ears deflate.**

**Bri of Avalon: We are on chocolate flavored crack so, JUST DEAL!**

**Some random guy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!! Hope is like Remy's little sister, this will be Romy! Once again, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!**

**PFAN: Okay, We have Hope's car, now we need a really girly car and a 'man car' send us in your sugestions.**

**KLAN: Plus, we need a name for Maemi, or there will be no new chapters!**

**PFAN & KLAN: DUNDUNDUNdun...**

**Evan: YOU WERE THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!? **

**Scott: THANKS TO YOU I HAD TO SCRUB VOMIT OUT OF MY UNIFORM!**

**Kurt: YOU DRESSED ME IN DRAG!**

**PFAN & KLAN: Oh #&!**

**PFAN: Love you like an Emo kid loves razor blades!**

**KLAN: Love you like Elmo loves his crayons! **

**Scott, Evan, and Kurt: GRRR!**

**PFAN & KLAN: RUNNING NOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PFAN & KLAN: HELP! US!**

**VoRAN: Time for me to save them, again.**

**VoRAN takes out those sunglasses and the memory eraser thingie, then uses it on Kurt, Scott, and Evan.**

**VoRAN: Now, Back to your boxes!**

**PFAN: She means your **_**rooms**_** 'cause we would never mistreat them like that, well maybe Mr. P.U.H.A. and idiot, well probably Jean too.**

**Jean: HEY!**

**KLAN: Jean, NO ONE CARES!**

**Jean mutters something incoherently.**

**KLAN: THAT IS IT! YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Jean: Uh-oh**

**VoRAN: The only reason I'm doing this is because we need you this chapter, but feel free to piss her off later!**

**VoRAN then uses that thingie on KLAN.**

**KLAN: Why am I here?**

**PFAN: Do you want to go though that again.**

**KLAN: Don't eat me!**

**Once again VoRAN pulls the MMOC look, then continues,**

**VoRAN: Okaaaaay, Here's the new Chappie!**

**Chapter 8**

**First day of School**

**(PFAN: After this we will do it by episode)**

**(KLAN: Like anyone cares)**

**(PFAN: GRRRR!)**

**(KLAN: AHH! I be quiet now.)**

**(PFAN: Good girl)**

After Kitty and Cassie had been asigned their punishments they went to their rooms. Thankfully it wasn't that bad, as Kurt had simply joked around and asked if the T-shirt made him look fat. Their punishments: An extra traning session, with Logan. **(PFAN: Ouch) (KLAN: How is that not bad?) (PFAN: Good point sh...) (VoRAN: BE QUIET!) (PFAN: SEDATIVE!) (KLAN: Got the br-sedative!) (VoRAN: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE M... gummi worms)**

Cassie planned on just crashing on her bed once she got to her room, she did not expect to see a tan girl in a bright orange skirt sitting on the bed opposite her reading a book full of funny scribbles.**(PFAN: They're runes.)(KLAN: What the freak does that mean? and...have you had your happy pills?)(PFAN:AAAHHH!!don't give me the pills!!And its scandinavian writing.)(KLAN:Whatever. If it's something I don't understand, I don't give a care.)(VoRAN: Okay, you hold her down, and I'll force-feed her the happy pills)(PFAN running away and screaming, "NOOOOO!!")(KLAN & VoRAN: WOW!!)**

"Bonjour, vous sont Cassie, Oui?" the girl said in an excited voice, Cassie just stared at her.

"Uh, I'm Cassie, who are you?" she asked confused.

"Que?" now Hope was puzzled, but she continued, "Mon nom est Hope."

"Do you speak _any_ English?" Cassie asked her.

"Parlez-vous le français?" Hope asked **(PFAN: Do we **_**have**_** to?) (KLAN:Yes, I don't want to either)** hopefuly. **(PFAN: Who thought of that?!)** **(VoRAN:** **Shut Up!)**

"Um", Cassie started, then got struck by an idea, "I" she said pointing at herself, "Am, Uh, Cassie". Hope couldn't keep herself from laughing. Cassie finally realized that the girl knew who she was, and that she probably spoke english also.

"Sorry, I was just messing with you." Hope said holding back her giggles, then continued,"Hi, I'm Hope."

Cassie just stood there, then finally spoke, "You...Just tricked me...and all you can do is tell me your name?That's AWESOME!!"**(KLAN:I think Cassie is very happy, like me!!She probably had sugar, like ME!!)**

"I know."Hope replied."So I guess we're roommates."

"WOW! How'd you guess" Cassie replied sarcasticly.

"Well, I saw the suitcase with the name Cassandra on it. She said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Um, Hope, I was being sarcastic."Cassie said.

"Oh, my bad."Hope replied.

"Anyway, make yourself at home, and I will just lay down." Cassie explained.

"Allright, Bonne Niut!"Hope said.

"ENOUGH with the french already!!"Cassie exclaimed, "I..."She was cut off by Hope, a very P.O.d Hope.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I just don't like it when people speek different languages around me."Cassie said, searching for Hope's sympathy.

"Oh, you don' like other languages being spoken around you? Well you didn't have to learn dis stupid language! I had to learn dese rediculous phonics then half you language dosen't even follow them!" so much for getting Hope's sympathy.

"Well,I really am sorry."Cassie said still trying to gain Hope's sympathy.

"Well, It's okay. I'm sorry too. It's just so fun speaking French in front of people who don't understand it."Hope said

"Yeah, I can see how you can get so much entertainment out of that." Cassie joked.

"Okay, um, good night." Hope said and then began to get ready for bed.

**(KLAN & PFAN: Hope gets ready for bed rediculously fast. It's so funny.)(PFAN: Well it's not that funny for the person who is in the room with her while she gets dressed.)(VoRAN: Why are you talking about how people get dressed?)(PFAN: Just wait.)(KLAN: 'Cause its fonetical.)(PFAN: Thats my line)(KLAN:I don't give a care)**

Hope then undressed, not paying any attention to Cassie, fished around in her bag, pulled out her nightgown, then slipped it on. **(VoRAN: I told you no strippers!)(KLAN & PFAN: She's not a stripper!) (KLAN: She's just slightly inconsiderate of others feelings when it comes to seeing naked people, like someone I know) (PFAN: God! It was one time, I didn't even know you were in the room! Crud I just said that out-loud didn't I?) (KLAN: Yeah, you did.) (PFAN: YOU! SAW! NOTHING!)**

"What?" Hope asked puzzled, she could not figure out why Cassie was staring at her.

"You just stripped in front of someone and acted like you didn't even notice!" Cassie said trying not to yell.

"Why does it matter?"

"You just don't do it, okay?"

"Alright, see you in de morning"

They then went to sleep **(KLAN: Did they actually go to sleep or did they 'sleep' like you do Penny?) (PF sticks he tounge out at KL)**

**Next Morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Cassie's alarm clock went off, sleepily she tried to turn it off. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something purple move quickly towards her. Hope shook her, trying to wake her up.Cassie replied,"Five more minutes please, mom?".

"Okay, I guess you want to spend time with an angry Mr.Logan."Hope said.

"I'm up!"Cassie quickly said jumping up and flinging the covers over Hope's head.

Hope pulled them off her head and said, "I brought you your uniform."

"Yay!" Cassie replied sarcasticly, the only uniform she'd seen was Mr. P.U.H.A' s uniform.

"I desgined it last night" Hope said excited.

_"With her fashion sense, it's bound to be worse than Mr. P.U.H.A.'s uniform"_ she thought but said, "Thanks" then she opened the little box. Inside was a black turtle neck jumpsuit with a dark purple streak running down the middle of it. When she dug deeper in the box, she found a matching belt with an "x" on it, a pair of matching gloves, and a pair of black boots(with small, sharp, pointy heels).

"It's...very dark, so I can hide in the dark and suprise people."Cassie said a little excited.

"Yeah, that's why I used those colors." Hope said sarcasticly.

**(KLAN:If I had a jumpsuit, it would be the brightest colors you've ever seen.)(PFAN:Why don't you just shout, LOOK I'M HERE!)(KLAN: LOOK I'M HERE!!)(PFAN: I was being sarcastic)(VoRAN: BACK TO THE STORY!!)(PFAN: SEDETIVE!!)(KLAN: Got the bri-i mean sedetive)(VoRAN:YOU'LL NEVER TAKE M...Bob the Builder.)**

"Now hurry up and get dressed. You only have half an hour."Hope told Cassie

"HALF AN HOUR!!. I can't get dressed that fast." Cassie exclaimed.

"You can if you already know what you are wearing" Hope said

"SO true" Cassie said as she ran to the bathroom.

**Half an hour later:**

When Cassie and Kitty finally got to the danger room Logan was arguing with Scott, about something weird. They couldn't understand anything they said but the last line of their conversation, when Logan called scott, (Ugh! stupid rating guidelines).

As Scott was leaving he told the two girls something, "Beware Logan's in a bad mood this morning"

"I heard that" yelled Logan.**(PFAN: Is Logan PMSing?)(KLAN: I don't know, but I think he is)(VoRAN: UGH!!)(KLAN & PFAN: HAHAHAHAHA!!)**

"Good morning kids" Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Like, good morning Mr. Logan." said Kitty.

"Good morning Mr. Logan."Said Cassie trying to hold back fear. Unlike Kitty she couldn't phase through big metal claws. And she also knew he got P.O. real easily.

**Back in Cassie's room(after punishment):**

"Sleeeeeeep" Cassie groaned as she walked in the door.

"Non, you have to go down to the garage, then get ready for school." Hope said crushing any chance Cassie had of getting any rest.

"Why do I have to go down to the garage?"Cassie asked a little confused.

"No reason"Hope quickly said trying not to let out the secret. "Just go, the Professor has a job for you"

"Okay"Cassie said.

**On the way to the garage:**

About half way to the garage Cassie bumped into Kris.

"Hey, where you going?"Kris asked

"the garage" Cassie replied then added" how 'bout you?"

"Mr. P.U.H.A has requested my presence in the garage."

"English please!" Cassie said "I had my fill of foreign languages last night.

Once they got to the garage only the Professor was waiting for them. (Logan was in the background working on one of his many motorcycles.)

"Hello children. As you both know, you were invited down here for a reason. Do you know why you were invited down?"

"No" Cassie and Kris replied in unison.

"Well, I have a surprise for you too."

"REALLY"Kris asked excitedly.

"Yes Really. Logan can Iget a little help?"

"Sure" Logan didn't sound at all happy.**(KLAN: I still think Logan is PMSing.)**

"1,2,3, PULL!!"

When the sheets came off of the objects the two teens were shocked. In front of them stood two vehicles, one a truck the other a volkswagon beetle. **(KLAN: Most people would think that the truck would go to a guy ,but wait.)**

"OMFG!!My Truck!" Cassie exclaimed. **(KLAN: You thought wrong.)(PFAN: you guys were very wrong. Just wait for the discription of the truck)**

Cassie ran to her Duelie Chevy Silverado with a double cab and a hitch that says "Who says girls can't drive trucks?"**(KLAN:That sounds like your mom's truck)(PFAN:SO, my mom's truck is AWESOME!! (a) )**

The second car was a powder blue Volkswagon Convertible beetle. A total girl car if you asked me but this was Kris' car.

_"I totally wish they had left that car in Oakland"_ Kris thought but said, "WOW! My car."

"Nice car" Cassie said trying to hold back her laughter._"One of the girls at my high school had that car and she was a _(Stupid rating guidelines).

**(KLAN:IM bored!!)(PFAN: What am I supposed to do about it)(KLAN: **_**FIVE YEARS FROM NOW... SHE SITS AT HOME FEEDING THE BABY SHE'S ALL ALONE**_**!)(PFAN & KLAN: Hehehe, WOW! Babies! SUBBY ROCKS! (b) ) (VoRAN:Just kill me now, please! ?Hey where did you get those guns and swords. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Don't kill me)(PFAN:Oh yeah we were really gonna kill you with a water gun and a plastic katana.)(KLAN:Plus you said please kill me)(VoRAN:Back to the story)(KLAN:So we don't get to kill her?)(PFAN: No we get to do something even better! SEDETIVE!!)(KLAN:Got the bri- I mean sedetive!!)(VoRAN: YOU 'LL NEVER TAKE M...David Bowie. (c) ) **

Kris' car had a half scratched off bumper sticker that said "I heart my And then something that started with an "M". Kris was almost backing away to run out of there at the sight of the embarrasing bumper sticker. Inside there were faux fur seat covers that looked like they needrd to be either thrown away or bleached a thousand times. Hanging from the rear veiw mirror was a pair of hot pink fuzzy dice and a pine tree air freshener and a keychain of some slut in a red dress . **(KLAN: I REALLY WANT KRIS' FUZZY DICE.) (PFAN: They would look better in my car!) (KLAN: What car?) (PFAN: Well it will be my car once I get my licence) (VoRAN: Who in their right mind would actually give you your licence?!) (KLAN: Noone, Or some guy on drugs) (PFAN: Oh, I HATE THE RATING GUIDELINES!)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Cassie just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Cassandra" Professor said.

_"OH (stupid rating guidelines)."_ Cassie thought but then said " Sorry Professor and Kris." Even though she hated appologizing to Kris 'cause it was hillarious.

**About an hour later:**

When they were finally ready for school, they all headed down to the garage. Kurt, Kitty, and Evan tried to get rides with someone that wasn't Mr. P.U.H.A.

Hope finally figured out a plan, three people who needed rides, three cars, one person for each car, problem solved. Kurt would ride with Hope, Kitty would ride with Cassie, and Evan would ride with Kris.

When they finally got there they all headed towards their respective cars, well Evan thought he was going to the right car, but he passed right by the bug and headed for the truck.

"Um, Evan, wrong car" Kris said nervously.

"Huh?"

"My car is the bug" Evan started laughing, Kris clicked the little button that unlocked it and told Evan, "Oh, just get in!"

Kitty and Cassie were having problems of their own, Kitty wasn't tall enough to reach the door.

"There's a little step right there", she said pointing at the little step, "Good now get in". Kitty still struggled to get in, but eventualy got it.

Hope and Kurt (with a piece of duct-tape on his mouth) were the first to leave. Kurt said something but it was muffled by the duct tape. "What was that Kurt?" Hope asked sarcasticly, "Stop asking me for romantic advice to help you with some fille in chemistry, and I will take off the duct tape". Kurt agreed, then at the next stoplight she gently pulled off the duct-tape. After a couple minutes they arrived at the school followed by Cassie and Kris. (They were basicly the only ones there) Hope, Cassie, and Kris went to the office to get their schedules.

Cassie peaked over Hope's shoulder to see her schedule, "Is there anything you're not AP in?"

"Um, drama, and history of the ancient world" Hope replied in her serious tone.

"It's called sarcasm Hope"

"Oh, sorry" Hope said trying to cover up her mistake.

"It's okay." replied Cassie

"I hate my life" Kris said while staring at his schedule.

"Why?" Hope and Cassie asked.

"Because I have the first class with you two and I totally hate my car."Kris told them

"Enough complaining about your car" Cassie said nearly yelling, "and to freaking bad if you have first period with us."

"How do you think Kris would look in a dress?" Cassie and Hope whispered among themselves.**(KLAN: I think Cassie is going to pull a prank like she did to Kurt.)(PFAN: Nahh, it would be too unorignal.)(KLAN: Yeah, she only pulls real pranks)(VoRAN: You guys scare me...a lot.)**

"How about we just go to class now?" Kris said trying hard to ignore what he had just overheard.

"Okay"

"Accord"

They both agreed **(KLAN: Okay if you couldn't figure out who said what, you need to read the whole thingie again) (PFAN: Why does VoR have a bucket on her head?")(KLAN: I don't know, it's probably to protect herself from us.) (Magneto: BUCKETS ARE THE NEW FASHION! BUCKETS I SAY! (d) ) (PFAN: Where did we put his straightjacket? Oh, wait I'm wearing his. WHERE IS MY GREEN ONE!?) (KLAN: Oh, wait sorry I'm wearing yours. What happened to my hot pink one?) (VoRAN: You guys are so special) (KLAN & PFAN: This from the woman with the bucket on her head) (Magneto: BUCKETS ARE AWESOME!) (PFAN: SEDATIVE!) (KLAN uses the sedative on both of them) (KLAN: WOW! It makes a really cool noise when you use the sedative on a bucket!) (PFAN: It drowns out the psychotic ravings) (KLAN: Huh?) (PFAN: Oh lets just get on with it)**

then headed to their class, but on the way Hope's overstuffed bag split.

"You need help?" Cassie asked.

"Non, I can do it."

_"Ugh! Enough with the French!"_ she thought, but once again she didn't speak her mind, "Um, okay I'll see you there"

"Au revoir" Hope said as Cassie ran to Physics. She then picked up her stuff and ran to Physics, but she ran into someone on the way.

"Heywatchwhereyou'regoi..." Pietro started **(KLAN: Is he crushing on Hope? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!) (PFAN: He's not that bad) (KLAN: EW! You like him?) (PFAN: No, I'm just saying...) (KLAN: **_**PENNY AND PIETRO SITTIN IN A TREE F U C**_**) (PFAN: DEZ!) (KLAN: **_**K I N G!)**_

"Oh, excuse me" Hope said

"Heh, um, Sorry" **(KLAN: Wait did he just apologize?) (PFAN: I told you he's not that...) (KLAN: **_**FIRST COMES THE LOVE, SECOND COMES THE MARRAIGE, THIRD COMES THE ONE WITH THE BABY CARRIGE!**_**) (PFAN: DEZ!!) (KLAN: **_**THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL! I SAW THEIR BABY DRINKING ACHOHOL!**_**) (PFAN: THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD!) (KLAN: NOT THE WATER GUNS AND PLASTIC KATANA!) (PFAN: Okay I'm done now)**

he said a little uncomfortably, as he wasn't used to apologizing.

"It was my fault I should be the one apologizing. Oh yes, sorry I haven't introduced myself, I just moved here, I am Hope." She said holding out her hand to him, she then asked, "And you are?"

"I, I, I'm Pietro" he said slowly, well slow for him anyways. **(KLAN: His name has pie in it!) (PFAN: I like pie!) (KLAN: I like pie, 'cause it has sugar in it!)(KLAN: I'm bored, again.)(PFAN: So find something to do.)(KLAN: **_**DON'T YOU WISH YOU GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME!)**_**(PFAN: STOP IT!!)(KLAN keeps singing)(VoRAN: For once I agree with you. Stop Singing! For once they won't use the sedative on me. SEDETIVE!)(KLAN: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE M...Spider Pig.)(PFAN: You just knocked out one of the writers!)(VoRAN: SOOO.)**

"Well it was nice to meet you, but I am late for Physics and must go, perhaps I will see you again. Au revoir Pietro" She said as she ran off to Physics, leaving Pietro staring at Hope's purple behind.**(KLAN: PERV!!)(PFAN: He's not a perv, he's just watching her walk away.)(KLAN: SO, he's still a perv.)(VoRAN: Hey didn't I knock you out?)(KLAN: Yes, but there is too much sugar in my blood stream to keep me asleep.) (PFAN: YAY SUGAR POWER! I want Pixie Stix) (KLAN: I want chocolate) (PFAN & KLAN: YAY Easter bunnies and sugar eggs!) (VoRAN: Stop or I'll spray you with Scott's man perfume) (PFAN & KLAN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)**

"Yo dude, what you starin' at?" Todd asked Pietro curiously **(PFAN: GANGSTA POSER!) (KLAN: Calm down Pen, or do you need another dose of happy pills?) (PFAN: I'm fine!)**

"Nothing,toadjustgoaway!" Pietro said angrily, walking away in a huff.

**First Period Physics:**

"Welcome class, I have been told that I have three new students in this class with me, so to help you get to know everyone I will take roll." Their teacher said, ignoring the collective groans of the class, he began to call off names. "Anderson, Angelina"

"Here" A small girl near the front said quietly, looking like she was about to pass out.

"Andrews, Peter"

A cute boy across from Cassie put his hand in the air, Cassie just stared and gave a little sigh.

"Austin, Cassandra"

"It's Cassie, Mr. Trent" She said after rasing her hand.

"Clearwater, Sylvia"

A girl sitting in the back raised her hand, rolled her eyes, and said "Present" though when the teacher turned his back she stuck her tounge out at him and made weird faces. A couple people laughed, getting the teacher's attention, he turned around, but Diana didn't look at all supicious. Cassie thought one thing, _"Man she's good!"_

"Crescent, Hope"

"Here I am monsieur Trent" Hope said in her normal excited voice, everyone else just stared at the girl in the purple paisley Pant-Suit, well everybody but the girl with a bottle-cap necklace, another necklace with a string of pebbles, her bronze hair was in a long braid with several pieces of colorful ribbon and flowers, and to top that off a silver jumpsuit under a red, yellow, and orange vest plus gold boots.

"Daniels, Christian"

Kris just raised his hand.

"Grayson, Andromeda"

The silver jumpsuit girl put her hand up, and said "Jeg er her"

"Ah, and what language was that?" Mr. Trent asked as if this were a regular occurance.

A blonde girl in the back said in a very cruel tone, "It's probobaly an alien language she's going to use to get the mothership to come get her

"Norwegian, Mr. Trent, Mama and Papa are going there to do some information hunting about some snow spirits rumored to live there!" Andromeda said very excited.

"Really? You will have to tell me more about it later. Alright, Leman, Richard"

A skinny blonde boy raised his hand in the air.

Odex, Alexander"

A kid in the back pushed their hair out from in front of one eye, rolled their eyes, sighed **(KLAN: A very emoeyish sigh) (PFAN: Is that even a word?) (KL pulls out a dictionary finds an empty spot and writes 'emoeyish') (KLAN: Now it is!) (PFAN: eh, works for me)**

"It's Alix"

He was ignored, and the teacher just went on with reading the names off the list.

**(KLAN: We're just gonna skip most of the names, and only say the important ones)**

"Reino, Vanessa"

The blonde girl put her hand in the air, then went back to filing her nails.

"Swisher, Sebastian"

A **(KLAN: Scary!)** skinny **(KLAN: EAT A COOKIE! I was gonna eat all these cookies but, HERE TAKE THEM!) (PFAN: She would never offer her cookies willingly… SHE'S POSSESED!) (VoRAN: I got the sharp metal thingie to drill a hole in her head with!) (PFAN: Nah, that's too messy. I know, HOLY WATER!) (VoRAN: Why do you have a bottle of holy water in your pocket?) (PFAN: Vampires stupid!) (KLAN: But it doesn't work on Ed…) (VoRAN: Shut up! Do you want to have her be in dreamland for another month?!) (PFAN: She's not possessed) (VoRAN: We don't get to drill a hole in her head or get her wet?) (KLAN & PFAN: NO!)** boy said, "I'm here, and it's _Subby_!"

"Toya, Maemi"

A small white-haired girl in the front put her hand in the air

"Wiegand, Debra"

A girl next to Andromeda **(KLAN: Her name is to long!) (PFAN: Fine, Let's call her Andy)** waved her hand around in the air for a few seconds then put it down.

"Okay, now that's over. As most of this class _should_ know today is the chapter test. You four", he said pointing at the odd little group, and Maemi **(KLAN: You can't help but be odd if one of the people in your group is wearing a Purple-Paisley-Pant-Suit) (PFAN: Or a wanna-be Gangsta) (KLAN: Or somebody who looks like she steals from Barbie) (VoRAN: Or an Asian midget) (PFAN & KLAN: VoR!) (PFAN: Racist, UGH! I hate the rating guidelines) (KLAN whispering to VoR: Don't say anything racist about Mexicans or she won't just hit with the sedative, She _will_ kill you) (VoR gulps)**

"don't have to take it if you don't want to" **(KLAN: If only Ms. Troiasourass Rex did that for us) (PFAN: If you hadn't failed evervthing but the word for pineapple, then we wouldn't have that name for him) (Gambit: Id dat why you call Remy a fruit?) (PFAN: Yes, now back to your Presidential Suite) (KLAN: And stop stealing the airplane shaped soaps!) (PFAN: No more watching "A View from the Top" Plus the soaps are shaped like seashells. I made up a toungetwister!) (Gambit: Remy jus' gonna go now) (PF & KL watch him walk away, and while they are distracted VoR puts their Straight Jackets back on them) (PFAN: This is Magneto's!) (VoRAN: SHUT UP!)**

Only Hope put her hand up, "I will take the test monsieur Trent"

Then Maemi put he hand up, "I will also take this test also"

Cassie and Kris exchanged 'What the...' looks then began to doodle. Hope, Maemi, Andromeda, and Debra were the first to finish their tests. Hope and Maemi practically raced to give the teacher their finished tests, while Andy and Debra calmly walked up to the Teacher's desk. After the tests were handed in, Hope Andy and Debra sat down at an empty table in the back of the classroom. Hope took a book out of her bag and began to read it, Debra took out a book on emergency first aid, and Andy took out a little stone tablet, a magnifying glass, a brush and a piece of paper.

Hope read her book for a few minutes before her curiosity got the better of her and she looked to see what Andy was doing. Without thinking Hope said, "You translated dat part wrong" Hope mentally slapped herself.

But Andy looked back at it anyways, then said, "Oh, I did, thank you Hope" Then she asked her, "Would you like to take a look?"

"Oui!" Hope said excitedly, then Andy handed her the tablet and the tools.

Hope picked up the magnifing glass and read the peeling lable

_Property of Candy Rivers_

_Do not touch unless you_

_have permission or you _

_want a slow painful death..._

_HAVE A NICE DAY!_

Hope had really only paid attention to one thing, the name. She asked Andromeda quietly, "You know Candy Rivers?"** (PFAN: All of the Stargate by Twilight O.C. ((Plus Seth)) gang is in this Fic) (KLAN: It's just like 20 years in the future) (PFAN: Oh yeah, Seth and Sandra don't live together anymore. Sandra couldn't stand living in La Push because of all the bad memories and Seth couldn't stand to leave the reservation. Oh, almost forgot in this little universe, Harry is alive, Billy and Carmen aren't though)**

"Yes, she's my mother"

"She is de greatest reporter on de "Inquier" staff"

"I wish the Editors would agree with you" Andy said in a quiet and slightly depressed voice, but soon went back to her normal self, "Hope, would you like to join me and Debra at our table for lunch?"

"Oui, Andromeda"

"Please call me Andy"

Then the bell rang, and everybody left the classroom.

**Second Period:**

A confused Hope, Cassie, and Andromeda entered the "History of the Ancient World (Advanced)" classroom almost compleatly empty except for a woman standing in the room.

"Hello, well I guess you three must be pretty confused" She didn't let them say anything, "Well since you only you three signed up for this class it has been canceled. But don't worry, we still have a class opening for you, Foods!"

Hope Cassie and Andy just stared at her, the woman then pushed them out of the room saying, "Go on it's just down the hall" they did as she said and walked down to the Foods classroom.

When they got in and were sat down, Cassie looked at the person she had been partnered with, and gulped. It was Kitty. **(PFAN & KLAN: 1, 2, 3! DUNDUNDUNdun)**

**45 minutes later:**

The teacher wouldn't stop complimenting Hope and Andromeda's work, just as he couldn't stop insulting Cassie and Kitty's.

"Delightful!" he said to Hope, "Disrace to the art of cooking" He then said to Kitty and Cassie.

"Absolutely wonderful, was that Cayenne I tasted?" Hope and Andy nodded, "We were making Pasta not rocks!"

**(KLAN: Can't figure this out? That's your problem)**

"Great! Disgusting! MMM! You call that food!" This went on untill the bell rang, when they all escaped.

**In Triganometry:**

Kris's bad mood had gotten even worse very quickly when he met the guy who shared a table with him. He was talking quietly to himself about some girl when Kris's attention was grabbed by four words, Purple-Paisley-Pant-Suit. He did not trust this guy, and from what he was saying it sounded alot like he had a crush on her. He hadn't known Hope for very long but she was already like a sister to him. He jumped a few inches out of his seat when the bell rang then left the classroom.

**(PFAN: Third Period isn't improtant so we're just skipping to fourth)**

**Fourth Period:**

In gym it was what practicaly everyone called their least favorite thing... rope climbing.

"Okay girls, today is rope climbing" nearly everyone groaned, "I know its not your favorite activity, but if you cooperate then maybe we can do something else later" Everyone brightened. **(PFAN: At our school all the even numbered periods are when the girls have their Gym class, so we're just gonna do it that way)**

**Algebra 3:**

Cassie walked into the classroom and sat down at the only table with a seat left. Three of the seats were already taken, Cassie soon recognized two of them one, as the prankster from Physics, the second as the Emo it from Physics and her government class. The third girl reminded her of someone but she just couldn't place it.

"Aren't you two in my Physics class?" she said pointing at Sylvia and Alix.

"If you have first period with Mr. Trent, then yes" Sylvia answered her, "Oh yeah, this is my twin Rhea" she said pointing towards the other girl, she then continued, "Well not exactly my twin, but she's the only one out of three others who looks like me, well at least she used to" she said then continued clearly directing this at Rhea, "until she started dressing like MOM"

"At least I don't dress like auntie did at her first job" Rhea answered, then said quietly, "Sorry Cuz, but that's just the way it is"

"I don't deny my mom's first job was at the only strip club in Forks" suddenly the looks on their faces changed from anger to laughter.

Between laughs Sylvia gasped, "Ch-Ch-Charlie"

"Re-René"

"O-oh g-g-god" Sylvia started then said with Rhea, "Edward and Emmet!"

Then Alix started laughing to, which seeing the looks most people had, was very rare.

"Settle down!" their teacher called out exasperatedly, "Now turn to page 126 of your books"

**Gym 15 minutes later:**

"Miss. Crescent"

Hope got off the bench, stood in front of the rope, and began to climb up. It only took her about a minute and a half to reach the top and ring the bell. She then gripped the rope with her legs and slid down.

"Amazing Miss. Crescent! Where ever did you learn such tricks?" The teacher asked excitedly.

"My Papa was an acrobat in da Cirque" Hope answered not noticing she was using her accent.

"Ahh, when did you move here?"

Hope understood his question and answered "I left N'awlins when I was 10 years old. I just moved here from Washington"

"Show off" Vanessa whispered as Hope and the teacher continued to talk.

"Miss. Wiegand" their teacher then called out.

**Lunch:**

After Cassie, Kris, and Hope got their food they searched the crowd for their new friends. Andromeda, Rhea, Alix, Debra, and Sylvia were all at the same table, the walked over and sat down.

"Hi guys" Sylvia said cheerfully, "Oh yeah, these are my brothers Romulous and Remy" She said pointing at the two boys next to her, "The nerd is Remy, the really weird one, who trys to get a date with every living female, is Rom"

The boys looked almost exactly the same except for their clothes and their hair was parted on different sides.

"Hey"

"Oh, yeah, and this is my almost cousin, Andromeda" she said pointing to jumpsuit girl.

"And this is her best-friend-almost-sister Debra" **(KLAN: Almost sounds like us) (PFAN: It would be a nicer statement if you hadn't stolen it from my writing journal) (KLAN: Can you blame a girl for trying?) (PFAN: Hmm, Actually yes I can) (KLAN: Not the man-perfume!)**

"Hi"

Then Alix muttered something that sounded like, "Thank god she's here" then he got up and sat at a table inhabited by people in diffrent shades of black.

Confused, Cassie asked Sylvia, "What was that all about?"

Sylvia chuckled, "I'd say that he went to see his girlfriend, if I wasn't such good friends with his boyfriend" **(PFAN: Yes Alix is gay. DEAL WITH IT!) (KLAN: Yeah! What she said) **

Sylvia answered quietly.

"You mean if you wanted to die a slow painful death?" Romulus and Remus said at the same time, "Jinx you owe me a soda! Double Jinx! Tripple Jinx?! Oh, screw this"

Sylvia ignored them and went on, "I'd almost swear he has a crush on that Rogue girl. What if he's dating her behind his back?!" Sylvia quietly asked herself.

Kris and Cassie couldn't hold in the laughter.

"What the heck is so funny?!" Sylvia asked **_very_** P.O.d.

"Um, Rogue just isn't the dating kind of girl" Cassie said trying to cover up their mistake.

Meanwhile Hope was quietly talking to Andromeda and Debra.

"Pietro Maxipad apoligized?" **(KLAN: Hehe, Maxipad) (PFAN: Your sense of humor is so easily appeased) (KLAN: Huh? What ever. Peeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny!) (PFAN: WHAT!?) (KLAN: I'm bored) (PFAN: NO SINGING!) (KLAN_: STREAMING OUT OF THE MAGNETS! STREAMING OUT OF THE MAGNETS! _Um, _WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG!_ Uh, _ROMEO AND JULIET ARE TOGETHER IN ETERNITY! _Hum, _FORTY THOUSAND MEN AND WOMEN EVERY DAY! MA...AA...AAAAA...AAPS! WAIT, THEY DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE YOU_! _Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to meet again, we'll leave and then, we'll meet again... WHEN BOTH OUR CARS COLIDE! WHATS THE WORST THING I COULD SAY!_ hm, _WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY, TO SEE A MARCHING BAND! _****(VoRAN: SHUT UP!) (PFAN: Dez, I have an Idea. ONE, TWO, THREE!) (PFAN & KLAN: _CEASE TO RESIST! GIVING MY GOODBYE! DRIVE MY CAR INTO THE OCEEEAAAAAN! YOU'LL THINK I'M DEAD BUT I'LL SAIL AWAA...AAAAA...AY! ON A WAVE OF MUTILATION! WAVE OF MUTILATION! WAA...AAA...AAAAVE! WAA..AAA...AAAAVE!_) (VoRAN: Do you two have an off switch?) (PFAN: _I'M IN THE BUSINESS OF MISEY, LETS TAKE IT FROM THE TOP! SHE'S GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOURGLASS, IT'S TICKIN' LIKE A CLOCK! IT'S MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE ALL RUN OUT WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS MINE! SHE CAUGHT HIM BY THE MOUTH!_) (KLAN:_I WAITED EIGHT LONG MONTHS SHE FINALLY SET HIM FREE! I TOLD HIM I COULDN'T LIE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! TWO WEEKS AND WE HAD CAUGHT ON FIRE! SHE'S GOT IT OUT FOR ME BUT I WEAR THE BIGGEST SMILE!_) (PFAN & KLAN: Ready!? _WOAH! I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG, BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW! WOAH! IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG! TO STEAL HIM ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW, BUT GOD DOES IT FEEL SO GOOD! 'CAUSE I GO..._ AHHHH! It's the man perfume!)**

Debra asked Hope.

"Oui, and he could barely speak in complete sentences"

"Are you sure you talked to Maxipad?" Debra asked as if Hope were joking.

"Oui, unless there are any other albinos in attendance"

"Hey, Cassie. Don't you have Computers next period" Sylvia asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because it's in building 3 on the other side of the school"

"Crud" Cassie said quietly then ran towards the door.

"Drama is in building three too" Hope also ran to the door.

**5th period:**

**Computers: **

**Whatever:**

**Get on with it:**

**Oh just read the stupid thing!:**

**Oh, you don't want to? TOO FREAKIN' BAD!:**

Cassie enterd the classroom about a minute before she would be late. The project they were to work on was written on the board. Cassie finished it in a few minutes, then proceded to 'navigate around' the paralental controls.

_"Wow, the ones back home took about ten minutes to hack. This only took one."_ She then logged into her fanfiction page to check for reviews. A boy then looked over her shoulder and stared at her screen.

"You just hacked the schools computers... in a minute... on your first try" the boy said amazed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Who the heck are you?"

"Arcade" the boy answered

"Sure... Mr. Torque" she said after looking at his file. "They should really have this stuff on a diffrent network"

"How..." he started to say, before Cassie went to his computer, did some stuff that the authors don't even understand, **(KLAN: HEY!) (PFAN: I resent that!) (KLAN: Use smaller words) (PFAN: It's not my fault your vocabulary is the size of an Aomeba) (KLAN: You aren't being very nice!) (PFAN: Here, have an M&M) (KL hugs PF) (KLAN: YOU'RE MY BESTESTESTESTESTER FRIEND EVER!) (PFAN: Good Dez. Maybe I'll ask my mom to get you that little tiger from the secret garden) (KLAN: Yay for your mom going to Vegas!)** then went back to her computer.

"There, no more blocks" Cassie said while typing something into her computer. He then went back to his, though he barely did anything because the only thing he could think about was that girl.** (KLAN: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!) (PFAN: He's not t... I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!) (KLAN: Darn)**

**Drama:**

**Whatever:**

**Do you really want to go through that again?:**

**Uh-huh, didn't think so:**

"How now spirit! wither wander you? Over hill, over dale, Thorough bush, thorough brier, Over park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander everywhere, Swifter than da moon's sphere; An' I serve the fairy queen, To dew her orbs upon the green. The cowslips tall her pensioners be: In deir gold coats spots you see; Those be rubies, fairy favours, In dose freckles live their savours: I mus' go seek some dewdrops here An' hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear. Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone: Our queen an' all our elves come here anon." Hope quoted the lines from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' perfectly, except for her accent, she then took her seat.

"Bravo! Bravo! I only asked what a few of your favorite scenes were and instead of just describing them, you quoted several lines!" The teacher said excitedly. She then snapped her fingers and said, "After our musicall, we shall preform A Midsummer Night's Dream!" **(KLAN & PFAN: I _hate_ that play!) (PFAN: You don't have to play PUCK!) (KLAN: I play Helena and the guy I'm supposed to like is a stuck up A-hole) (PFAN: Well, one good thing came from it... Drew was Bottom!) (PFAN: & KLAN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!)**

Several groans made themselves heard, though the teacher didn't seem to notice. When the teacher called out, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Asignments! Alright, the asignment is to memorize these lines in pairs, then to recite them next them to the class. Pick your partners, then come to my desk to recive your scripts"

Nearly everyone tried to partner with Hope since she seemed like a very good actress, but she eventually ended up with a tall Native American boy, that she was pretty sure she had sat near during lunch.

Hope looked over the script she had been given then told her partner, "It's part of act five scene three"

"Ah, the tomb?" he asked.

"Oui, um, sorry but I didn't catch your name"

"Remy" he answered her quietly. Hope suddenly wished she had chosen a different partner. It would be hard to not let something slip when her mind kept confusing him for one of the few people she trusted.

This was going to be a long week.

**After school: **

As Cassie and Kris walked to the parking lot they noticed a bright purple minivan pull up in front of the school, a woman got out of it, then the woman got a kid out of the car-seat, put it in a sling around her then a tall blonde man falling out the pasenger's seat. The woman passed by them muttering, "Sylvia and Romulus Clearwater what will I ever do with you" well, the woman tried to pass by them but she acidentally bumped into Cassie, knocking her over.

"Sorry!" the woman said holding out her hand to help Cassie back up.

"It's okay M, um, sorry, but whats your name?" Cassie asked nervously.

"Sandra Clearwater, and the salutation is Dr." Sandy explained.

"Sorry Dr. Clearwater"

"It's Sandy. Dr. makes me sound so **_old_**. And it was my fault not your's." she said, then continued before Cassie could get in another word, "Well, I have to see how Cill and Rom have damaged school property this time" she then walked off.

"_Wow" Kris said simply_

_"She is kind of strange isn't she?" Cassie said to Kris._

_"It's not that, I just didn't know there was more than one purple-paisley-pant-suit in the universe"_

_Cassie_ was about to say something but then she saw Kitty standing by the truck rather impatiently, and she was seperated from Kris by Andy, Debra, Remy, and Hope.

"There is papa" Andy said in her soft voice, then continued dragging Hope towards the minivan** (KLAN & PFAN: of Doom! JINX!)**

"Hi Mr. Grayson" Debra said to him before getting in the back of the MVoD **(PFAN: Minivan of Doom)**

"Papa, this is my new friend Hope" Andromeda said to her father

"Hello Hope" the man said cheerfully. "There they are" he said looking at the entrance to the school.

Sandra was leading Sylvia and Romulus towards the MVoD yelling at them all the way, "How could you even think of something like that?! Not only did you grafiti the walls of Ms. Anders's office, YOU USED ARISOL PRODUCTS!** (KLAN: Wow, She sounds like you did when that chick at the salon tried to get you to use hairspray) (PFAN: Hairspray is evil! And because of it we are sooooo screwed) (VoRAN: Greeeaaaaaat, you started her on one of her rants. Penny, Pixie Stix!) (PFAN: YAY!) (KLAN: It was sugar that tamed the beast) **

I will be calling your father about this!" Cil and Rom gulped, Cassie and Kris just stared, and Sandy kept yelling at them.

Hope pushed her way towards her car then heard Jean's voice ib her head _"Don't wait for Kurt he already had to leave. He broke his image inducer... again"_ **(PFAN: You said she was important!) (VoRAN: So I stretched the truth a bit) (KLAN: You two... shut up!)**

Once everyone finally got to their cars they drove away as fast as posible.

**PFAN: End of the longest chappie we've ever written. Now for the dedicationieish thingie.**

**(A)Penny's mom's truck is really like that, ITS SO COOL!**

**(B) Subby is the coolest being on the face of the planet  
**

**(C)That part was inspired by Pen's mom's David Bowie action figure ((Yes her mom has an obsession with David Bowie))**

**(D) Penny an Destiny stole that line from one of Peachy Lime Daquiri's fics**

**Cassie: Why the heck does Arcade have to like me!?**

**KLAN: Hope has to deal with Pietro**

**Cassie: Good point**

**Pietro: Whydoeseverybodyhateme?! I'lljustgocutmyself**

**Hope: Why _do_ you pick on Pietro so much?**

**PFAN & KLAN: 'Cause!**

**KLAN: Now back to the places where you live for the time being. Penny, you know what was weird? We didn't get attacked by anyone this chapter.**

**PFAN: That is kinda weird. Oh well.**

**Logan: I AM NOT PMSING!**

**KLAN & PFAN: Crud**

**PFaN: Love you like Jefree Star likes to crossdress!**

**KLAN: Love you like a rapper loves to swear!**

**PFAN & KLAN: RUNNING NOW!!**

_Translations:_

_Bonjour, vous sont Cassie, Oui_: Hello, you are Cassie, Yes

_Que_: What

_Mon nom est Hope_: My name is Hope

_Parlez-vous le français_: Do you speak French

_Bonne Niut_: Good night

_Au revoir_: Bye


	9. Spykecam: Part one

**KL is wheeled in on a hospital bed with her arms and legs in casts and PF is pushed in wearing her straight-jacket duct-taped to one of those little carts you use to move boxes or crazy people.**

**Pretty much everyone: Kandee!! what the heck did you do!?**

**VoRAN: Little person, evidence please!**

**A little person (((Where the heck did she get a little person?))) then sets up a little projector**

**The video:**

**"Crikey! I think I may have found the nest of the rare 'Nerdy Ferret'" the video showed KL saying in a cheap Aussie accent. Then of her approaching Penny's stack of Twilight stuff, "Crikey! She's left her young unprotected! Now folks, this a very rare sight. The Nerdy Ferret rarely lets her offspring out of her pouch" KL then picks up one of the Twilight Graphic Novels ((No I don't know why PF has a bunch of comics in Japanese, she just does)) "I think I hear her coming"**

**_"_****_I've been browsing, inspectin' X-men comics you know I collect 'em, The pens in my pocket I must protect 'em, my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored! Shopping on-line for deals on some writable media, I edit Wikipedia! I memorized Holy Grail really well, I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL! I got a business doing websites, When my friends need some code who do they call? I do HTML for them all, Even made a homepage for my dog! Yo! Got myself a fanny pack, they were having a sale down at the GAP! Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap! POP POP! Hope no one see's me! Gettin' freaky! I'm nerdy in the extreme NOT whiter than sour creme! I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team! Only question I ever thought was hard! Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard? I spend every weekend at the renaissance fair! I got my name on my under wear!"  
_Penny sings as she walks in  
_"_It's the call of the Nerdy Ferret!" KL says quietly staring directly at the camera.**

**"KANDEE!!" The camera then falls to the floor a couple of crashes, "owws", and "DIE!"s (Rogue: Wait was tha' a gunshot?!) (Kitty: I, like, heard an elephant!) (Gambit: Remy heard a cannon) (Boom Boom: Did I just hear a train!?) (Kurt: Vas zat a teakettle?) ****were heard before the camera clicked off.**

**End of video.  
**

**Pyro: Wot was that supposed to be!?**

**KLAN: uh saucy accident**

**Pyro: That wos not an Aussie accent!**

**Kitty: I, like, didn't know you could, like, speak mumble.**

**KLAN: UGH!**

**PFAN: YOU SHALL PAY!!**

**KLAN:MMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**VoRAN:That was either a MMM! chocolate groan or a MMM! help me groan. Or both.**

**PFAN: NO! I mean, she just wants chocolate.**

**KLAN: DON MISEN OO ER!**

**PFAN: IGNORE HER!!**

**Kitty: Wasn't Mr. Logan like trying to kill you two?**

**PFAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Don't remind us!**

**KLAN: All better now!**

**PFAN: O.o**

**KLAN: MICKEY MOUSE ON CRACK!!**

**VoRAN: _those two teenagers scare the living (stupid rating guidelines) out of me, they could care less as long as they annoy me, so tie- dye your clothes strike a ridiculous pose they'll probably leave you alone but not me._**

**KL pulls out a little card that says 'Simon' and puts it in front of her**

**PFAN: I wanted to be Simon!**

**KLAN: To bad. That was absolutely dreadful**

**PF puts the Paula sign in front of her, then KL puts the Randy sign in front of Pyro**

**PFAN: Fine! I'll be Paula. It was great honey! If I wasn't Paula, who aparently always has to dissagree with every thing Simon says, I would say that you would win this competetion when flying pigs go skating in hell then watch George Bush jr. do a calculus equation and find the cure for the common cold at the same time.**

**She gets alot of funny looks but Pyro continues,**

**Pyro: So cool dog! But if Oi knew wot she said I'd probobaly agree with that sheila.**

**PFAN: IT'S DAWG!**

**Pyro: Don't eat me**

**KLAN:She has made me say that funny line soo many times and WHO CARES!**

**VoRAN: Stop talking to your boyfriend and lets get on with it! Or do you want to face the man perfume?**

**Scott: IT'S COLONE!**

**KLAN: It smells and it comes in a little glass bottle. soooooooooo...**

**PFAN & KLAN: IT'S PERFUME!!**

**Scott: AAHH!! Don't eat me!**

**KL giggles.**

**PFAN: HA! We have found his weakness,**

**PFAN & KLAN: UNISON TALKING!**

**Scott screams and curls up into the fetal position.**

**VoRAN pulls the MMOC look then goes on**

**VoRAN: We are proud to present... THE NEW CHAPPIE!**

**KLAN:YAY!!**

**Spykecam**

**(PFAN: Toldja!)**

**(KLAN: Noone cares)**

**(PF & KL stick their tongues out at each-other)**

We see Evan sitting in his class with everyone's papers being handed back.

"Mr. Daniels, the report was on the 'star wars' project not the movies"

"Sorry teach"

"I have a name!"

"Sorry, umm, Ms. Napoli! Is there anyway I can get this grade up?"

"Well, there is one thing you could do" The teacher started as she went through her desk for something, "Film teen life events with this digital camera."

"Sweet!" Evan says excitedly, the teacher raises her eyebrow. "I mean, thank you Ms. Napoli" he then follows everyone else out.

**(PFAN: Ugh, Okay people have requested that we do the theme-song. Just know this will be the only time!) (KLAN: Unless we change the lineup!) (PFAN: SHHH!)**

**That really annoying music starts to play then the weird video that goes along with it**

**_The DR doors open up to reveal Kurt, Evan, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Cassie, Kris, and Hope. A quick shot of them running out of the mansion in full uniform, Then of the brotherhood plus Maemi and some guy running, then of the Prof putting on the idiotic helmet. A couple of shots of Scott being an idiot, then the name Cyclops blasts itself onto the screen. A couple of shots of Jean being her normal stuck up self, then Jean Grey brainwaves itself onto the screen. Scene of Pietro pointing at Evan for some reason we really don't know, anyway, then of Evan falling off his skateboard _(PFAN: Yeah, we know that doesn't really happen, but, WHO CARES?)_Then of Evan being picked up by Sabey_ (KLAN: Yes, we do really call him that)_then the name Dumbass spikes itself onto the screen_(VoRAN: Ah-hem?) (PFAN & KLAN: Sorry) the video is magically rewinded then the name Spyke is spiked onto the screen._ Logan _(PFAN & KLAN: AHHH! Don't kill us!) (VoRAN: It's a picture stupid) (PFAN & KLAN: WE KNEW THAT!) (VoRAN: You are so special) (PFAN: Yer still wearing a bucket) (VoRAN & Magsy: BUCKETS ARE AWESOME!) (PFAN: SEDATIVE!) (KL uses the sedative on both of them several times 'cause she likes the sound it makes_) slashes his way onto the screen, the name Wolverine slashes on-screen as well. We then see Ororo fly in through the doors, her name 'Storm' lightnings onto the screen. Rogue does some cool ninja flip thingie then touches an unconscious Mr. P.U.H.A._ (VoRAN: Ah-hem?)_an unconscious Scott_(KLAN: There, Happy?) (VoRAN: Yes actually I am_.) and lets out a blast as the name 'Rogue' apears on screen. Kitty jumps through a wall then phases through a big pile of rocks and fallen ceiling then another scene of her doing some weird dancieish thing, the name 'Shadowcat' then phases onto the screen. Cassie is shown putting make-up on Kurt then another scene of her hitting on the cute guy in her physics class then one of her 'porting up into a tree then jumping out of it while doing a flying kick to a robot, the name 'Timebender' written in several different fonts _(PFAN: Mostly the old ones and strange ones) (KLAN: Like the 'T' which looks like it was made out of those thingies that were used to hold up Roman buildings, and Greek ones to)_suddenly appears on the screen. Then Hope is shown crystal-gazing with a strangely sinister smile on her face, then another of her on the high-wire then of her making a rather sneaky attack using a TDP_(PFAN:Time-dialation portal_) to punch Toad in the back of the head, the name 'Supernova' falls out of a TDP at the top of the screen falling into another one at the bottom. Kris is shown in a karate gi, then of him not falling of a skateboard then of him making a pi symbol using his power, the name Diable is burnt onto the screen with that... hot... light... firey... stuff. Kurt 'ports out of the Blackbird _(KLAN: I REMEMBERED! YAY! More candy!)_ while the name 'Nightcrawler' appears on the screen in a puff of smoke, Kurt dancing on a table before Mr. Killjoy AKA Mr. P.U.H.A pulls him off by his tail, then that scene from Ch. 7 of Kurt being chased by Cassie then 'porting away followed by her, they then appear next to all the other x-men._** **_The title 'Spykecam' briefly flashes on the screen, followed by the names of the writers and stuff which PF & KL are still under the delusion that it's their names on the screen. _(PFAN: WE OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION DAMNIT!) (KLAN: AAAAAAAAAAH! LAWYERS!) (PFAN: Begone foul demons!) (VoRAN: They'll only go away if you say it) (KLAN & PFAN: NEVER!) (The evil lawyers light torches) (KAN & PFAN: AAAH! Okay, we don't own X-men evolution.)**

**The drama classroom:**

"As you all know, we will be doing a production of the famous" she paused for dramatic effect, "Dracula! And the auditions will be open to all students. Now, does anyone know where the author got his inspiration from?"

Hope as always put her hand in the air, "Vlad de Impaler, a famous Romanian prince who wa' well known for placing his enimes on wooden poles by his dinning table and watching them slowly bleed ta death as he ate, he was often called Dracula, which is Romanian for 'Son of the Devil'. Though 'is reign of terror was ended when his brother decided ta make a play for the throne, by giving him de death that had been given to many of his victims, then placing his head on a pole." Hope said very quickly ignoring all of the gagging sounds made by her fellow classmates.

"Um, well, thank you Hope for that, in depth account of the history the book was based upon." the teacher said trying not to throw up. "Allright, now for the roles that have already been assigned, Jason, my king of the stage, you shall be Vlad Dracula himself! Remus, you will be cast as Jonathan Harker. My dear shining diamond, Hope you will be Jonathan Harker's fiance Mina Harker."

Remus and Hope's jaws both dropped in shock and surprise, "what?" they both whispered feebely.

The teacher went on, "Professor Van Helsing, will played by..." she was cut off by the bell, "Oh, very well! Class dismissed". the students then filed out of the classroom.

Jason walked over to where he saw Kitty and Rogue standing and started to tell them about the production. Unseen by the three is Evan taping them with his new camera.

When Jason leaves Rogue turns to face Kitty then says, "Yoah pathetic."

"At least I, like, have a chance of, like, being in the play."

"Are you kiddin'? This play was made foah me"

Hope walks by and sees Evan taping them, then calls out to them, "Rogue, Kitty, I tink Evan wants to talk to you 'bout somethin'."

"Hey! What are you playin' at porcupine!? You tape us with that thing one more time and they're gonna haveta call you Spykeless" Rogue says angrily, Spyke then runs off like the coward he is.

"So, are you two going to audition for 'Dracula'" Hope asked curiously.

"Yes" They both answered while shooting death glares at each-other.

Evan, now at a window thingie, was filming all he could see from it and playing with the zoom button, "I can see my house from here!" **(KLAN & PFAN: O.o) (PFAN: I didn't know it was possible for someone to be that much of an idiot) (KLAN: RETARD!) (PFAN: Dez! Be nice. If you be nice I'll give you a cookie) (KLAN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)**

"It's Mr. Logan" **(PFAN & KLAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!)**

Evan says while watching Logan go through the gates on his motorcycle. **(PFAN: Oh yes, very smart Evan. Film _THAT_! THEN LOSE THE FREAKIN CAMERA!) (KLAN: But that's not smart) (PFAN: How I wish I only had to put up with one idiot) (KLAN: Did you just insult me?) (PFAN: Ummm, No?) (KLAN: Okay!)**

Evan leaves for the institute and we see Sabey follow him **(KLAN: OOOOH! This is the scene in the intro isn't it?!) (PFAN: Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up.)**

Sabey knocks Evan off his skateboard then leaves Wolvie a message **(PFAN: He doesn't sound that scary when you call him that.) (KLAN: We need to make nicknames for everyone else!) (PFAN: You all ready have a name for Pyro, what was it you said in your sleep? Oh yeah, 'Sexy fire guy') (KLAN: At least I don't wonder how far Kurt's fuzziness goes!) (Everyone else: T! M! I!)**on that camera thingie. When Evan comes to, he finds his camera by him on the pavement.

"Ugh, did anyone catch the plate number of the truck that hit me?" he said dazed. Then Toad comes along doing a bunch of cruddy stunts to try and get on the film.

"Hey spikey, check this out!"

"Take a hike slimey" Evan said before walking off.

**Jason and Hope rehersing:**

"You will soon be mine dear Mina" Jason said in his most Draculaieish voice he could manage, **(PFAN: ugh, Here's the dictionary) (KL grabs the dictionary and writes down 'Draculaieish') (KLAN: TA-DA!)** okay, so it wasn't the best. Okay so it made Bella Lugosi turn in his grave, but anyways.

"No... WHAT THE HELL!?" Hope screamed as he pretended to bite her, on the breast, bad move, not good idea, do you get the point? She then did a couple backhands to the face before continuing "Mrs. Medina changed the script so that wasn't in it! You, you, you, YOU SICK PERVERTED LITTLE CREEP!" **(PFAN: YOU F'N SICKO!) (PF starts clawing at the screen) (KLAN: Clam down Pen...) (PFAN: I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!) (KLAN: I can't belive I'm doing this. VoR!!) (VoR comes running in with a vicious looking syringe, and wearing one of those slutty nurse outfits) (VoRAN: THIS IS NOT SLUTTY!) (Yeah, you really proved your point when you bent over and we could see your butt-floss, I mean underwear) (VoRAN: I'M NOT LISTENING! Kandee you hold her down!) (KL chases PF around the room, trips her, then sits on her.) (PFAN: GEOFF!) (KLAN: I don't speak mumble, BUT HE DOES!) (Pyro: YAY! Oi get to be in this part of the story! The sheila told you to get off o' her. Can I sit down to!?) (VoRAN: OKAY! Who gave them sugar?!) (KLAN: We went to 7-11!) (VoRAN: Do I need to use this on all of you?) (KLAN Pyro and PFAN: NO!)**

**(Did we mention Evan is filming every minute of this? Huh, thought I did. Oh well!)**

"I have a feeling someone is going to be in serious pain soon" he said then winced as Hope kicked Jason in his 'special place', knocked him over then started to walk away, but then Jason pulled on her skirt which actually made it so he could look up it.

"YOU! WILL! DIE!" Hope said angrily before calming down, "Oh sorry, my temper's like a 10 second fuse on a bunch of dynamite, And you went and lit it. So... Try again with no pervertedness?" Jason nodded afraid of what would happen if he said no.

"Man this is good stuff" Evan whispered to himself before he ran off so he wasn't seen by Hope.

**Next Morning:**

Los-Evan wakes up and accidentally sends spikes all over his room. **(KLAN: Loser)**

Storm walks in, gives him a 'Oh my god how can I be related to you' look, then says, "It is time for breakfast Evan" she then notices the camera, "Evan, what is this?"

"Homework Auntie O"

"Very well, but you must give it to us so we can delete any X-men footage."

"Kay, I'll be right down" he then gets dressed, picks up the camera, and walks out into the hallway. When he passes by Hope and Cassie's room he stops for a second and listens.

"Non, non Cassie!" Hope says to her then continues softly, "Like this"

"How am I doing now?" Cassie says in a voice that sounds really sugestive to a creepy, hormonal, teenage boy.

"Merveilleux! Now keep going... That's the ticket"

Evan then sticks the camera in a crack in the door.

_"Darn! They're only dancing"_

"You will most definitley gain the part as one of the brides of Dracula!" Hope says to her, a large smile on her face, she then shows a thoughtful look and asks, "Why do you wish to get the part?"

"Peter is in it" She says dreamily before landing back on planet earth. "EVAN!" she 'ports right in front of him, kicks, umm, uh, his 'Special place', then 'ports back to where she was. Hope then makes a TDP in front of the camera, pulls it in, then makes another TDP above her hand, catches it, then deletes what he had recorded.

Sending the camera at a very high speed out of another TDP, at Evan's head, she says angrily, "Do not film us!"

"owwww" he says slowly before running off as he rubs the bruise.

As soon as he gets outside he starts filming Mr. P.U.H.A. and Wolvie training. As he's filming, a evil killer disc thingie trys to cut his head off. **(PFAN: you missed... HOW COULD YOU MISS!? HIS BIG EMPTY HEAD WAS ONLY A COUPLE YARDS AWAY!) (KLAN: Sorry?) (PFAN: THE MANSION'S SECURITY IS RETARDED!) (VoRAN: I got the needle) (KLAN: PYRO!! COME HERE!) (Pyro: Yay! Do we get ta sit on this Sheila again?) (KLAN: Yep! :)!) (They sit on PF then VoR sticks the BNoD in PF) (PFAN: Pangalaticgargleblaster) (Pyro: Wot?) (KLAN: Huh?) (VoRAN: Have you ever even _touched_ a book?) (KLAN: Ummmm, no) (Pyro: Does it count if oi was settin' it on fire?) (VoRAN: NO!)**

"Watch out Porcupine, you almost lost that empty head of yours!" Wolvie says before taking the camera and seeing Sabey's little message play. Then, of course, Sabey rips through the mansion gates.

"Hey runt"

**PFAN & KLAN: DUNDUNDUNdun...**

**PFAN: We will post the next part soon!**

**KLAN: Oh-yeah! and search for 'Kandee Ferrets' profile and read the story on there.**

**Scott: I DO NOT HAVE A POLE UP MY !**

**Jason: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME GET SLAPPED!?**

**PFAN & KLAN: Love you like Elmo loves his crayons?**

**Scott & Jason: GRRRRR!**

**PFAN & KLAN: RUNNING NOW!**


	10. Spykecam: Part two

**PFAN & KLAN: WE'RE BACK!! we know you missed us**

**Some random person: Ummm, yeah, no... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE'D THEY GET PAINTBALL GUNS!?**

**PFAN: Hmmmmm... How could we have gotten paintball guns? oh yeah... THE PAINTBALL COURSE RIGHT NEXT TO US!?**

**KLAN: Shhhh, her aunty is visiting!**

**PFAN: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!!**

**KLAN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I meant aunty Pokahinie!**

**PFAN: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh...**

**VORAN: O.o**

**KLAN: MICKEY MOUSE ON CRACK!!**

**PFAN: MOVING ON!!**

**KLAN: Any questions? Complaints? ((She fills her hopper))**

**The poor cast of Evo: No!**

**Evan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!**

**KLAN: Oops?**

**Evan: That wa-OOOOOWWW!**

**PFAN: Whoopsie daisy!**

**KLAN:YAY TIMMY!**

**PME: Huh?**

**PFAN: That's my gun's name  
**

**KLAN: Lets get on with the tortu-story!**

**Spykecam**

**Part 2**

**(KLAN: DUNANANANANANANANNANANANANANA SPIDERPIG!)**

**(Pyro: Sheila, that woz random even for you)**

**(KLAN: Awwwww, thats so sweet!)**

**(PFAN: Stop crushing and lets get on with it)**

**(KLAN: Jacob just gave up on Bella and came to you)**

**(PF Drools)**

**(VOR pulls out her paintball gun)**

_Previously on X-men Evolution: _LALALALA! LALALALA! ELMO'S WORLD! LALALALA ELMO'S WORLD! HE LOVES HIS GOLDFISH HIS CRAYONS TOO! THATS ELMO'S WORLD!_Ooops, wrong channel... Okay I think this is it: Oh crud! Where is that stupid channel?! _**(KLAN: Ooooooooooooooh Spiderman! Penny ca...) (PFAN: NO! ONE CROSSOVER IS ENOUGH!!) (KLAN: I was gonna ask for a cookie...) (PFAN:Oh...) (KLAN:C.S.I.!)**_ Oh I give up! Just read the last chapter if you're lost!!_

"Logan, i thought you prevented Sabertooth from following you here."

"I did, but he had some help." stares meaningfully at Evan.

Sabertooth begins attacking. Then the X-Men burst through the doors.

"Back off, this is my fight!"

"No, this is not the place for your private wars!"

They fight sabey for a while then he runs and wolvie chases him then Wolvie and the prof talk.

With Evan:

He bumps into Rogue, Kitty and Cassie arguing about the mix tape thingie.

"It's mine I bought it!"

"Well Ah need to pratice to!"

"Hey all ya'll ain't the only ones!"

"Hey girls can you stop arguing for a second and help?"

"Allright" they all answer in unison.

"But its gonna take a little improvising."

**In the garage:**

Hope turns her back to get more wax.

"Heycanweuseyourbike, thanks!" Cassie says before she, Rogue, and Kitty jump on with Evan following on his skateboard.

"_I am so gonna kill you when you get back_. If there is even a speck of dust on my baby when you bring her back, you are soooo dead."

In the Foyer:

"Just heading out to get a burger"

"No you ain't none of the students are leaving until I get my hands on that fuzzball!"

"Evan Kitty Cassie and Rogue are already gone. I'll come with you"

"No you won't"

* * *

They drive past Sabey hiding in plain sight but they still don't see him.

In the clearing thingie majig:

"Come on Rogue loosen up. Dance like Cassie or Kitty."

"Yeah rogue you look like a walking zombie."

"Hey, they have their moves and I have mine."

"Yes, but at least ours don't suck." Cassie said smiling then dodging a b!tchslap courtesy of rouge

"Come on Rogue. Why don't you shed a glove and give Cassie or Kitty a little tap."

"Like, No way"

"Just enough to rip their moves"

"Alright" Rogue then pulls off a glove, "Now just focus on those moves"

"Alright. Cassie said gulping

Rogue poked Cassie and shudered when she broke off, "Dude, that was frackin' weird. Awh mahn, am I talkin' like her?"

Cassie pointed and laughed, dodged another slap, then they all danced again, "Great great!" Now for the obligotory fight scene!

Sabertooth jumps out of the bushes and jumps on Cassie pining her to the ground, "You'll do you little brat"

Cassie smiled, "Dude, did you really think we didn't expect you?" she said as she kneed him in the leg and faded out before fading back in arms around his neck, "Wow this is allmost as fun as the bull at charlie's!" she laughed as he tried to get her off his back. He finaly succeded and she was thrown off into a thick patch of lambsear. "Youchie" she rubbed the back of her neck as got back up to fight again just as Wolvie popped out of the bushes.

"Hey runt." Sabertooth said smirking then falling forwards as Rogue touched him

"Awh, Ah just shaved mah legs last night!"

Now for Evan's Vid!!!

(Penny's DVD player's busted so give us some credit)

_"Hey I'm Evan Daniels and this Vid's about my life in Bayville, it's a little calmer than things in NYC but I like it here. Just like back home I have a sorta family. That's Scott, he's a pretty cool guy if not tense at times. That's Kurt,"_ Kurt points the hose at Scott_, "but he usualy takes care of that. There's Sapphire,"_ said girl is currently hanging from a tree reading Twilight,_ "She's pretty new here to but she fits right in even though sometimes it's a bit hard to understand her." "EVAN! MY ENGLISH IS BETTER NOW SO PLEASE SHUT ZE HELL UP ABOUT IT!" "I'm trying to voice over my video I'll take it out later! There's my auntie O and my cousin Kris"_ They are sitting at the piano together playing Claire De Lune, _"The Prof's a pretty cool guy, kinda like my new dad, that's Jean, she's got brains and looks. Now for the grand finalle, our three dancing queens!"_ the camera focuses on Kitty, Cassie, and Rogue. "_And that my friends is my new life in Bayville!"_

**KLAN: You know the drill click Bo-**

**PFAN: Dez, the button's changed.**

**KLAN: It-it has?**

**PF nods**

**KLAN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! MY LIF IS OVER!**

**PFAN: SEDATIVE!**


	11. Survival of the Fittest

**PFAN: Hey betches we're back! **

**KLAN: _We are back, we are back. And we're the three best friends that anyone could have!_ (1)**

**PFAN: Hey Dez.**

**KLAN:Yeah?**

**PFAN: Shut it so I can talk. So did you guys miss us?**

**VoRAN: Great they woke up.**

**PFAN: That's nice. Go away little crickets!**

**KLAN: They have no idea of true talent.**

**PFAN: What?**

**KLAN: I don't really know. I just needed something to say.**

**VoRAN: Wait. There's only two of you. Who's the third best friend? Or do I wanna know?**

**KLAN: Would you kill me if I said it was you?**

**VoRAN: Probably.**

**KLAN: Okay!...Rocko! **

**VoRAN: What is a rocko?**

**KLAN: He is Pen's fat cat! Squishy! I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine. He shall be my squishy! (2)**

**PFAN: What did I say about quoting movies?**

**KLAN: That its fun and you should join in! **

**VoRAN: Anyway we're back, but with bigger guns.(3)**

**KLAN: Hey! She quoted a movie! She's seen the light!**

**VoRAN: Shut it. I just have bigger guns. Please start the chappie.**

**Survival of the Fittest **

Mystique walks, wait I mean random security guard 1 walks down the hall of Stokes County Maximum Security Facility. This totally random security guard starts pressing colorful buttons on the wall and walks through the door. The secret doorway room thingie turns so we can see a panel with buttons and a metal bump in the middle of the floor. He presses a button and a tank rises up from the floor with a guy, bigger than Wolvie, fully dressed in his armor in it. **(PFAN: Why would they leave him in his armor?)(KLAN: It's a cartoon. Its easier for him to break out.)**

The random security guy then morphs into Mystique. **(PFAN: We were soooo not expecting that.)(KLAN: Shut up Pen. What you need to say is…INVEST IN LONGER SKIRT LADY!)(PFAN: Just wait till season 3. Scary black leather.)** As the weird comic book fluid drains from the tank. "Its time to wake up Cain. Its time you had a long over due family reunion with your brother. Charles Xavier." Cain eyes widened, really wide for a guy who's been paralyzed in a tank for a couple years.

**(KLAN: Hey are we doing the. . .)(PFAN: NO! Too long. Too much time. Annoying. Too much typing.)(KLAN: I'm the one with the keyboard. But I'd probably give up halfway through it.)(PFAN: If you would like to read the opening sequence, for some strange reason, please refer back to Chapter 9. Thank you.)**

**Somewhere in the mountains:**

"You will not be making wallets, neck tie racks, or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon tosses, or pony rides. You will be taking twenty mile hikes, repelling two hundred foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me!" Sergeant Hawk says.

"Yes Sergeant Hawk, Sir!"

"I said do you read me!"

"Yes Sergeant Hawk, Sir!"

"Welcome to Ironback Survival Camp. A name you won't soon forget. Now, here we have a young man named Scott Sumner." Sergeant Hawk says, walking up to Scott.

"Summers."

"Who's Scholastic achievements at BayVille High has earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got ten minutes to stow your gear, then report to the training field. Dismissed!"

"You do know scholastic achievements are only book smarts." Kris says with a smirk.

"Yeah, you need to know the outdoors." Cassie says with a smile.

"Ugh, I'm going to be dead in like two days." Kitty says.

"Calm down Kitty, it won't be that bad. At least I think it won't be that bad. Oh, right helping, It won't be that bad." Hope says.

"What about me? I'm a city kid." Evan asks.

"It'll be okay, dude." Kris says.

"Have you two ever gone camping, horse back riding, or mountain climbing? And don't say you do tricks on your skateboard." Cassie says.

"We went camping once." Kris said, defending both of them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Kurt asks.

"Ah'm leaving. Anybody know how ta hot wire a bus?" Rogue asks.

_"Yes, but I'm not telling you."_ Hope says quietly to herself.

"Woah, slow down private. We're not washing out in front of the whole school." Scott says. "Besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yeah at least he gave us a choice. Survival camp, or training with Logan." Jean says.

"How is that a choice?" Cassie and Rogue ask in unison.

"Come on we can do this." Scott says, picking up his duffle bag.

"Yes, we can do this."

"Just like you can pass the danger room sessions all by yourself." Cassie says rolling her eyes.

The camera zooms in on the brotherhood. Freddy starts, "Group Leader. Scholastic Achievement. That should have been mine."

"You can't even spell scholastic achievement." Pietro responds. **(KLAN: I had trouble spelling it. But hey, I got it eventually!)**

"But I can spell doomed. Which is what that goody goody gang will be after I get done with them, alone in the woods."

"Yeah, I can hear it now. Search and rescue abandoned for missing teens. No traces found. Ha ha." Toad says.

"Silly boys. Quick and silent death is easy, but its much more fun watching them squirm while losing in front of a crowd." Maemi says in a hushed tone.

Lance quietly blinks in the direction of Maemi. "Yeah, what she said."

**Back at maximum security place:**

"Cellular Paralysis BioFluid." **(KLAN: Hey it has a name!)** Mystique says, pressing more buttons."Amazing, it actually stopped the unstoppable." She presses another button. "It'll be a few moments before you can move. **"(PFAN: Even though, technically, you have.)** She says while pushing more buttons."Then, I'll sneak you out of this horrible prison where, now who was it that locked you away? Oh, that's right, your brother, Charles Xavier." **(KLAN: The only person you hate more than four kids dubbing!)** Cain looks angry, again. "Sore subject."

"Who are you?" Cain says kind of calming down a little, but only a little.

"A deal maker. I arranged for your early release, and you get me an item in your brothers possession. A piece of technology known as Cerebro."

"And my brother?"

"I leave his fate in your capable hands. You are after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut. Now I have a plane waiting, it'll take you to, ugh."

Cain introduces Mystique to the floor. "No one. No one takes Juggernaut anywhere. And nothing can stop me."

"Charming." Mystique says, leaning on one elbow.

**Back at camp:**

Kris races Lance to the top of the rope. Gliding to the other side and landing softly on the ground. Then runs for the rafts, Lance following right behind.

Lance asks, "You swim?"

"Triathalon."

"Pity." Lance does the weird eye thing and holds his hand out and makes a mini earthquake.

"Hey that cheating chump!" Evan says preparing to throw a spike at his raft.

"Listen, we agreed not to use any powers out here. Do you remember? You know, man against nature."

"That guy needs his boat popped."

"Yeah, well Kris knows what he's doing, sometimes. And Scott's watching, he'll make sure of anythi. . ." Jean glares at Scott after he shoots a beam at the raft and Kris' hand glows in the water as he heats it up.

The brother hood walk up. Freddy says. "Kris should have lost, and you know it."

"Yeah just because he slipped into the bath." Pietro says.

"Slipped? More like avalanched." **(VoRAN: That's not a word!)(KLAN pulls out her dictionary and smiles.)**

"He stole that first place ribbon." Toad says.

"He did not!" Kitty recoils.

"You want that ribbon so bad? Ah'll pin it to yoah forehead." Rogue says. Argue, argue, argue.

The sergeant blows his whistle. "Fifty eight, fifty nine, sixty."

"Now on your feet. Here at Ironback we got ways to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness, against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are. Fine. First team to snatch the flag I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins."

"Our team can take this on. I'll get it myself." Pietro says.

"Not if we beat you there." Cassie and Kurt say in the evil unison talking.

"The whole team, or no one. And to prove it, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top. Now are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"You'll leave in five, from opposite trails. Be ready."

"Better say your goodbyes, Sumner. Because you're not coming back."

"Oh you got something in mind, rock tumbler? 'Cause I..."

"Scott, what do you think you're doing?" Jean asks.

"What? Nothing. I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we're stuck playing by the rules."

Lance walks up. "Hey, we don't need our powers to beat you."

"Oh, fine then. We'll all play it strait. And you know what? We'll wave to you from the top."

"Good. That's the deal. We're all competing fairly. No powers. And I personally am very proud of..." **(KLAN: Please, just shut it.)**

"Come on Jean." Scott pulls her away.

**Back at the Mansion:**

"Is Cerebro locating new mutant sigs?" Logan asks, walking up to the Professor.

"No. Just our students, up at Ironback. They've been a little active."

"Hmm. Did you tell them not to use their powers?"

"No. I was hoping they would make that decision by themselves."

"Well I still say you should have had me handle their survival training."

"I gave them that option, Logan. They thought they had a better chance of surviving the camp." Cerebro beeps. "Well, well. Seems we have a new mutant on the scene after all."

_"Discovery. Enhanced mutant signature. Identity confirmed, and matched to archive file."_ Cerebro says.

"Archive file? Who would?" He looks at the screen.

_"Name: Cain Marco. Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison. Current Location: In Transit. Up state New York."_

"No." The Professor gasps.

"Cain Marco. Who's..." Logan starts.

"My half brother. Some how, he's escaped, but that's, that's impossible."

"What's an inhanced mutant signature?"

"He pocessed an X gene at birth, but was dorment most of his life. So he awakened with amistisism."

"What kind of powers does he have?"

"He's became a Juggernaut. Invulnerable."

**Back at camp:**

"Come on. Let's pick it up." Scott starts panting.

"We're almost at the base." Cassie says running ahead of him.

"What's with Mister Decathalon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk."

"All he cares about is winning this thing. Hey Kurt, could you make yourself useful and port us up to the top."

"This trip is of the power free variety, I'm told."

Jean runs up. "Come on guys. Just follow Scott's lead, and we'll win this for sure."

Toad is hopping from rock to rock. "What's takin' you boys so long?"

"Man if he slips and falls we're history. Death by blubber bomb." Pietro tells Lance.

"Fastest way to the top is a straight line, Pietro. We're winning this race, no mistake."

The Blackbird flies overhead. Storm presses a button. "Engage autopilot." Storm straps herself into a little elevator thingie and starts covering the area with fog.

"Efforts to locate this powerful convict have been dampered due to the unexpected appearance of dense inland fog. Let's go to Hailey Taylor for more on this weather." The anchorwoman says.

**Back at the Mansion:**

_"Very good Storm. Keep it up."_ The professor tells her via telepathy. He turns toward Logan. "If no one can see Cain, no one will be foolish to try to capture him."

"If I can't stop him, Charles, you're best protection will be in the Danger Room. I've got it ready."

"Yes, it may slow him down, but it won't stop him." The Professor says.

"Do you have any defense against him at all?"

"Just one. My mind. With enough pyshic blasts I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet."

**Mount Humiliation:**

Lance and Pietro dangle from a cliff. Lance says, "Hey, Freddy, a helping hand?"

Freddy pulls the boys up, ignoring the 'ows' and 'stops'.

"An abandoned mine?" Lance asks.

"Toad's checking for a shortcut." Freddy says.

"Eh, there's a tunnel in there that's like a stairway to the top!"

"Alright! That flag is ours!" Lance says, pulling the 'Danger' board away from the mine.

Scott looks up at the top of the mountain. Kurt walks up. "The flag still there?"

"I don't know. Pop to the top to see."

"But I thought... What about Jean?"

"You want to win or not?"

"Fine, but she is not going to like this" he bamfs away returning shortly after. "Its still there. And no sign of the enemy."

"Forget the brotherhood. Evan, spike a rope up there."

"Are you sure man?" Scott nodds. "You look pretty sure to me, man."

"That flag is ours." Scott says, getting ready to climb the rope.

Cassie stops him. "Didn't your mother teach you ladies first?" Cassie and Jean walk up and start climbing freehand.

**Back with the Brotherhood:**

"You bonehead! We can't get through there. We probably lost because of you!" Lance yells at Toad.

"I kinda figured you could avalanche it lose a little bit." Toad says, shakily.

"He's right. Get some more juice, Lance and you'll unclog it." Pietro says, walking up.

"Alright, stand back." Lance throws Toad aside. Lance tries to unclog the whole.

Rocks start falling from the ceiling. Freddy says, "It's coming down! Watch it!"

The brotherhood get covered in rocks as the xmen stop on a rock ledge just below the flag. Scott says, "There it is! Victory!" The teens stand on the ledge and freak out as an earthquake, caused by Lance, knocks Evan off the ledge.

Jean catches him and pulls him back up to the ledge via telekinesis. "Woah, I don't recommend that." Evan says, pointing behind his back.

"Nice move. That tremor had to be Lance, so they gotta be close. Jean, levetate us all to the top."

"No way. Forget it." Jean walks up to Scott.

"You just used your powers, what's the difference?"

"That was life and death. This contest isn't. Seems like Xmen oughta know the difference." Jean argues.

"Over here!" Rouge calls. "It's them." She looks down into a ventilation shaft.

"We're caved in! Ah, come on, don't leave us down here, man." Toad calls up to the others. "Not for some stupid flag."

"We won't." Scott says as the rest of the Xmen team walks up.

**At the mansion:**

"Cain's failed relationship with our father and his resentment for me fueled his anger." The Professor tells Logan as they walk into the Danger Room. "But after he was empowered, that anger became destructive and dangerous. He had to be locked away. I had no choice." The professor stops as an alram starts beeping.

"He's here." Logan pulls his hood over his head and leaves the DR.

"Lay out the welcome mat, brother, I'm coming home." Cain says as he and Mystique walk up to the front entrance of the mansion.

Cain starts up the front steps and Logan launches himself over the above balcony, claws extended. Cain catches him and throws him behind him, then continues up the stairs. Logan jumps over Cain again, "You can't stop the Juggernaut."

"Well, I can try it, bub." Logan launches himself at Cain again.

They fight hand to claw until The Juggernaut punches Logan through the front door of the mansion.

Cain walks in, followed by Mystique. She stops in the doorway and folds her arms across her chest. "Hmm, I expected better." SHe surveys the damage to the door.

Cain walks over to Logan. Logan jumps at him again, only to be thrown through two walls. Mystique follows the mutants through the damaged walls and stops. "No! That muzzle head!" She picks up the damaged Cerebro helmet.

Logan falls through the floor to the lower levels of the institute. Juggernaut jumps down after him, and picks him up, throwing Logan across the hall into a metal door. Logan stands up and shows an 'OMG' face as the Juggernaut head butts Logan into the Danger Room.

Mystique walks up. "You lumbering imbecile! What did you do? Sit on Cerebro? You smashed it, what happened to our deal?"

"I don't make deals." Cain hits Mystique, re-introducing her to the floor by the Professor's feet. "Charles. Aren't you going to welcome me home?"

**Back at camp:**

Scott and Kris slide down the rope into the cavern. Lance climbs out of a pile of dirt and rock. Scott walks up, "Hang on to my back, I'll pull you up."

Lance pushes Scott away, "Forget it. I'll pull myself up."

THe two boys start climbing after Kris. Scott says, "See you at the top."

Freddy points to the mountain top where the flag is still standing. "Pietro."

"I'm there." Pietro runs past Kurt, Kitty, and Evan.

"Hey!" Kurt bamfs to the top of the mountain.

The two boys fight over the flag as Storm raises the jet. "Xmen, Professor X is in danger. And so is Mystique." Storm says through the intercom.

"Up to it?" Scott asks Lance.

"Let's go!"

Sergeant Hawk walks down a path in the woods. He turns around as the jet flies overhead. He dives into the dirt. He sits up as the flag is thrown onto the ground along with a group picture of the Xmen and the Brotherhood.

**At the mansion:**

"You ungreatful thug." Mystique says.

"Cain, This doesn't have to end badly. This house, it's about new beginnings."

Cain walks over Logan's limp body. "You're right Charles, and this is the beginning for me, and the end for both of you."

"You've learned nothing. You never will." The professor and Mystique back up closer to the wall. "Activate. Logan's Run, X13." Some devices pop out of the Danger Room walls. Cain walks up and breaks them into pieces.

Logan tries to sit up. "Take a break, Wolverine. We'll take it from here." Scott says. The Xmen and Brotherhood stand in the doorway, fully dressed in their uniforms.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Mystique says.

Cain walks closer to the prof, hand extended toward his face. His hand is stopped and his whole body is lifted off the ground by Jean. Jean loses energy and drops Cain back onto the floor. Logan sits up a little and says, "Cain's helmet, remove it."

Freddy knocks Cain away from Jean, and Kurt and Cassie port onto Cain's back, trying to unbuckle his helmet. Cain grabs the two mutants off his back and throws them away. Cain then runs at Freddy, knocking him into a wall. Scott jumps between them and shoots a beam at Cain. Cain picks up a broken piece of machinery and throws it at Scott. Lance avalanches the floor, making Cain fall. Pietro runs up and unbuckles one more buckle, before being thrown from Cain's back. Storm makes a mini tornado around Cain, making him fall to the floor. Kitty and Rouge phase through a wall and unbuckle the last two buckles of Cain's helmet. Toad jumps onto the wall above Cain and pulls the helmet off his head.

"I'm sorry Cain." The prof says. Cain walks toward the Professor, stopping as the telepathy enters his head. Cain falls to the ground by Charles' feet.

The teenage mutants run up to The Professor and Mystique cheering. Mystique says, "Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"Yes. I agree, that's a shame." The Professor answers.

Mystique walks away, "Come on boys. Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." The Brotherhood follow Mystique out the door.

Lance turns around, "Hey, Summers, as a group leader, you're only half bad."

"Well then next time you can call the shots." Scot replies.

"Trust me, there won't be a next time." Lance walks out of the room.

**Stokes County Maximum Security Prison:**

Cain is 'asleep' in the BioFluid stuff. Logan says, "YOu can't control the will of others, Charles. They do what they want."

"And we do what we have to do." The Professor says, looking at Cain.

"Yeah, well, ready? Repairs on Cerebro are waiting."

The professor pushes a button to make the tank lower into the floor. He turns the wheelchair around, "Yes."

The Professor and Logan walk by Scott and Jean. Scott says, "It felt kinda right, didn't it?"

"What did?" Jean asks confused.

"Us and them, fighting alongside. Why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?"

"It's like Logan said, you can't control the will of others." Jean answers.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe they'll come around. And hey, you could be their conscience. You're pretty good at it."

"Shut up." Jean pushes Scott jokingly. "Hey, even good guys need a nudge once in a while."

"Jean, whatever you think I needed, nudge away." Scott follows Jean and the other down the hall.

**KLAN: Finally!**

**PFAN: That's our longest chappie.**

**KLAN: I kinda like chapter 8 better, though.**

**PFAN: Oh, just wait, you'll like episode 11, way better. *smiles evilly***

**KLAN:Yep! anyway, R&R!**

**(1) KL loves the movie The Hangover. And when we started this chapter, it had just come out in theaters.**

**(2) It's finding nemo! Who doesn't quote that movie?**

**(3) Ha! The Terminator! She's seen the light!**


	12. Grim Reminder: Part One

**KLAN: We're back! And we're skipping _Shadowed Past_ becasue . . . wait, why are we skipping it?**

**PFAN: *rolls eyes* Because it has nothing to do with our story line or our characters. It's not that we have anything against Rogue.**

**KLAN: Ohhhh . . . yeah, that's why.**

**VoRAN: I thought it was because you two are too scared to write a whole chapter on Mystique and her kids.**

**PFAN: That may be a small part of it. Here's a recap of_ Shadowed Past_.**

_**Somehow Rogue has nightmares of Kurt getting abducted. After a little while, she finds out after absorbing Mystique, she found out she absorbed more than her plans of keeping Rogue from the X-Men; leading the X-Men to find out that Kurt's mother is actually Mystique. Then Wolvie finds out our favorite fuzzy blue dude, Nightcrawler, was the subject of experiments conducted by Magneto; but doesn't tell anybody.**_

**PFAN: There! Recap!**

**VoRAN: Now how 'bout starting the new chapter? This basement bedroom is starting to get to me.**

**KLAN: Oh yeah, she painted it a brighter orange! Thought I told you.**

**PFAN: Presenting the NEW CHAPTER!**

**Grim Reminder**

**Part 1**

Green and white lights turn on in a lab, revealing Logan suspended in that Bio Fluid, tubes connecting him to different machines and lab equipment.

He suddenly opens his eyes, looking back and forth a couple times before clenching his hands into fists, extracting his claws. He easily slices through the pod he was suspended in and jumps out.

The picture blurs a little as Logan stumbles out of the lab. A couple shots of him falling to his knees in the forest, followed by a couple shots of the forest.

Logan starts running, trying to gain distance from the crazy comic book style laboratory. He stops, closes his eyes, and starts remembering whatever happened to him in that lab; glimpses of a scientist and his claws. He opens his eyes and turns around, standing in a fighting stance. He leapt at the second man, **(KLAN: Who's . . .)(PFAN: Shut it! It's a surprise!)** and the shot went white for a second before revealing the ceiling of some bedroom at the Mansion.

Logan woke up as he fell to the floor. He climbed back onto his bed and held his hand to his forehead with a grunt.

**PFAN: Opening sequences will not be rewritten. If you would like to read them, refer to the SpykeCam chapters. Thank you.**

Kitty rolled over in her bed, phasing through her alarm clock to turn it off. She walked down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring the 'Occupied' sign on the knob as she phased through, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Rogue asked. "The sign says 'occupied'!." She said as she opened the door, pushing Kitty back into the hallway. "The door was locked."

Kitty shrugged, "Who can read at this hour?" Rogue glared at her as she closed the door again. "Sorry." Kitty said as she walked back to her bedroom.

"Dear mom and dad. Today started out just like all the other school days; with everybody feeling a little crowded. Me included . . ." Kitty recited as she typed an email. ". . . especially with a roommate like Rogue." She typed as Rogue, now fully dressed, but still with bed head, looked through a drawer. " . . . Though it's not that easy to get close to her, or healthy, either." Rogue pulls out a hairdryer and starts brushing her hair. Kitty gets annoyed and closes her laptop, leaving the room. She phased through the door, to find Scott, Kris, Evan, Jean, and Kurt walking down the hall still in there pajamas, mumbling about not enough bathrooms. Kitty steps out of the way as they walk by and Rogue walks out of the bedroom, bumping into Kitty with her shoulder on the way.

"Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing." Kitty types, now sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Sometimes you have to settle; like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's okay, because he doesn't want to talk to anybody."

Logan lowers his coffee cup and looks over at Kitty, now frozen in slight terror. "What's the matter, half pint? Am I reading too loud for ya?"

"Uh, no. Just enjoying how quiet it is." She replied, leaning onto her elbows.

"Alright, breakfast!" Scott says as he leads the group of teens into the kitchen.

"Waffles, alright!" Cassie and Kurt smile as they walk around the table.

Scott turns on the TV set as the others pile food onto their plates. ". . . there's an unknown creature in the Canadian Wilderness." The anchorman said.

"It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be so incredibly rude." Kitty adds to her email.

"As a result, authorities have closed Mount McKenna National Park until further notice." The news continued.

"Mount McKenna?" Logan grumbled to himself.

"Mount McKenna? My mom used to go there all the time." Cassie said.

Logan drops the remote and stalks out of the kitchen. "Hey, Logan, you okay?" Scott asks.

"I mean, Professor Xavier is always saying we're kind of like a family here, and we all have to get along, but Mr. Logan doesn't act like it. He's always going off, doing this lone wolf thing."

Logan stumbles into his bedroom, hand clutching his forehead. He stumbles farther into the room, grabbing onto the desk chair for stability before falling to his knee.

"It's not like his life is so much tougher than ours."

Logan holds onto his head as he cringes at the pain before throwing the chair across the room with a growl. He stands up, clutches his fist, and extracts his claws, swinging at anything in front of him as he walks around his room.

Kitty walks down the hall as Logan's claws come throw the wooden bedroom door. "Mr. Logan?" She asked. Logan bursts out of the room. "Sorry, uh, hi, I, uh, are you okay?"

Logan growls slightly, "Yeah, fine, fine. Just, redecorating." He says, shutting his door.

Kitty walks into the sitting room to find Evan shooting spikes at the ceiling. "Evan, what are you doing?"

"It won't hurt anybody." Hope said, placing a book back onto the bookshelf, and glancing up at Evan's poster. "At least I think it won't . . ."

"Didn't have space for this in my room." He answered, shooting a couple more spikes up to the poster.

"We all share this area, you know? What if some of us don't like the Festering Boils?"

"You could, uh, deal with it." Hope giggled a little as she found a new book and walked out of the room. "See ya." Evan said as he hopped over the couch.

Kitty sighed, plopping onto the couch. "Evan is the youngest, and he is so immature, you know?" Kitty typed. "It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us." A couple spikes start to fall from the ceiling, loosening the poster, which, in turn, makes it fall onto Kitty's head. "Or, like, maybe he does." She added. "Hope is pretty cool, though. She's calm, like Jean; she's always telling us to relax, and not over react." Outside, by the garage, Kitty is now sitting in a tree typing her email. "On the other hand, some of the kids here a very nice. Like Cassie, she acts just like a normal teenager; pulling pranks and trying to make light of every situation." Kitty smiled as she typed. "Then there's Scott. Sometimes he tries to be totally responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students, then other times, he acts just like a regular High School kid." Scott fires up his car, turning on loud music, which scares Kitty out of her internal monologue, causing her to lose balance on the tree branch. "Today, he's definately a kid." A butterfly flies past her and she follows it, looking over her shoulder to see Professor X and Logan in a small sitting area. "Thank goodness for Professor Xavier, he keeps the lid on things around here. Not an easy job sometimes, especially with Mr. Logan. I bet he really gets after him for trashing his room."

Logan paces a couple times in front of the Prof. "Something in that news story; I don't know . . . what set me off."

"Well, let's talk about it." The Professor said. "Sit down."

Logan sits down on the cement bench. "Charles, there's something in my head. Buried there. How 'bout you get inside and see if you can pry it loose?"

"Alright. But, first, you need to relax."

"Huh, yeah, easy for you to say." Logan laughs.

The Professor reaches out and places his hand on Logan's forehead. They both grunt as Charles sees inside Logan's head. _A scientist walking toward him, then a couple shots of his face, wearing glasses, or are they goggles, so you can't see his eyes._ The Professor removes his hand from Logan's head and sits back in his wheelchair.

Logan grunts and rubs his chin. "Tell me that was a dream or something."

"No. A memory; long forgotten, or rather, supressed." Charles replies. "I believe that was a glimpse of how you came to acquire your unusual implements. Do you wish to continue?"

"Go for it." Logan answers.

The Professor touches his hand to Logan's forehead again. Logan looks at another mutant, crouched in a fighting stance, then looks behind him to see the scientist. He turns his head back and Sabertooth jumps toward him. The Professor sits back, "Are you alright?"

"Whatever happened to me, it all started with that goul in the black coat." Logan says, rubbing the back of his head. "He's the guy who did this . . ." He says as his claws pop out of his left hand. "I gotta go." He stands from the bench and walks away.

THe Professor stops him, "You're going to that mountain in Canada, aren't you? THe one you saw on TV, and in your nightmares."

"Happen to pick that up while inside my head?"

"Do you want company?" THe professor asks as Logan starts to walk away again.

"Do I ever?" Logan asks, now leaving the small area.

Kitty is now sitting in the jet, trying to finish her email. "Well, I guess I better sign off before Kurt pops in here and finds me. He's always doing that; totally freaks me. Besides, I'm about late for school . . ." She types just as Kurt bamfs into the jet.

"THere you are! Why are you in here?" He asks.

"Out of like, necessity."

"Whatever. Come on, Cassie was lookin' for you; something about a ride to school."

"All I wanted was one minute alone in this stupid mansion . . ."

Cassie ports into the jet. "Why are you hiding in the jet?"

Kitty sighs, and closes her laptop. Kurt laughs slightly as he says, "Ooh, touchy. Looks like someone's got an astro-physics test today."

"That could . . ." Cassie starts, but is cut off by the Jet's engines turning on and moving slightly in the hangar, causing the three of them to lose their balance and fall to the floor as it takes off.

Logan switches on a couple buttons above his head as the jet gains altitude. Kurt opens the door leading to the cockpit. "It's Logan." He says.

"Let me guess, he didn't want anybody's help?" Cassie asked.

Kurt starts to walk into the cockpit. Cassie and Kitty grab him, pulling him back. "I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega weird all morning." Kitty points out.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Kurt smiles, walking toward Logan. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder, "Hey man, what's happening?"

Logan freaks and punches at Kurt, claws extended. Kurt dodges the metal claws as Cassie and Kitty practically freak out. Logan goes limp and retracts his claws, holding his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, is this seat taken? Sorry." Kurt says sheepishly before bamfing back to Kitty and Cassie.

"Still think I'm being dramatic?" Kitty asks as Cassie smiles.

"Actually, no I don't."

"Engage Autopilot." Logan says as he clutches his hand to his forehead. He walks back to the three teens, "Why are you following me?"

"We're not following you." Kitty and Cassie say defensively.

Logan extracts his claws and swipes at the door as Cassie ports farther into the small room after Kurt grabs Kitty and bamfs away from Logan.

"Now you made him angry." Kurt mumbles.

"I gotta take you back before. . ." Logan says before growling in agony. ". . .you gotta get away . . .something in my head. . . I can't control it, can't be trusted. . ." He reaches up and presses the button to close the door. As it's closing his claws come out and slices through the metal.

"He locked us out!" Kurt says.

"No . . ." Kitty starts.

"He locked himself in." Cassie says.

"So we'd be safe." Kitty adds.

"THere's a crazy person flying the plane! You call that safe?" Kurt asks. **(PFAN: Not as crazy as some other people we know.)(KLAN: *Looks over at Miley* didn't we tie her up?)(VoRAN: I'll get the straight jackets.)**

"You got a plan?" Cassie asks.

"Can you transport us to the ground?" Kitty asks.

Cassie laughs slightly as Kurt says, "Like, picture this, bumpety, bumpety, bumpety, splat!"

"Yeah; too high, and way to fast." Cassie says.

"Then I guess we're stuck on this flight. Question is, where are we flying to?" Kitty asks.

Logan lands the jet in a clearing somewhere in the Canadian Wilderness. **(KLAN: I'm guessing near Mount McKenna XD)** He pulls his hood over his head and walks off as Kitty phases through the jet, now in her uniform, landing in the snow. She starts to walk away when Cassie and Kurt port behind her. "Did you get into the cockpit?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"The transmitter is jammed. We couldn't reach the Mansion." Cassie shrugged. She looks out into the forest, "I wonder where he's going . . ." SHe said absently.

**PFAN: The rest will come in part 2! Enjoy!**


End file.
